Más alla de todo
by ifeellikegleek
Summary: Tras un romance en el verano Rachel y Quinn se vuelven a encontrar en Mckinley pero nada será igual. ¿Podrán amarse más allá de todo?
1. Prólogo

Más allá de todo

N/A:Nos volvemos a encontrar esta vez en una extraña idea que se me ocurrió hace unos meses mientras escribía "El amor esta donde tu corazón esté".

Aclaración: Esta historia está ubicada en la segunda temporada, habrá bastantes flashbacks y lo único que les pido es que tengan paciencia, todo irá tomando su camino y los regresos al pasado serán una clave fundamental para poder entender la historia.

Summary: Tras un romance en el verano Rachel y Quinn se vuelven a encontrar en el Mckinley High pero nada será igual. ¿Podrá el amor ir más allá de todo?

Prólogo

-¡Quinn llegaras tarde por el amor de Dios ! -  
La misma rutina, la misma vida aburrida todo seguía igual solo que su padre ya no era quien la despertaba para asistir a clase.  
Judy Port lo había echado de la casa y gracias a unos abogados amigos de la familia lograron dejar a Russell Fabray en la calle sin un centavo.  
Su vida sin aquel hombre era mucho más tranquila, ya no se preocupaba por complacer a nadie solo se interesaba por el bienestar de su madre y que su vida recobrara el orden.  
-Buenos días Quinnie- la saludó su madre .  
Quinn Fabray volvía a ser la misma de antes ,con su perfecto uniforme y su coleta de caballo comenzaba la vida que culpa de aquel indeseado embarazo le había quitado.  
-Buenos días mamá- respondió con una sonrisa y le besó la cabeza.  
Todo volvía a ser igual , como siempre ,volvía a comer esos desayunos con frutas y cereales y había jurado que nunca más volvería a probar aquellos deliciosos wafles que Rachel solía prepararle cada mañana.  
Rachel Berry .  
Aquella chica que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir ,la que le había quitado el sueño ,esa diva parlanchina que a veces había deseado alejar ya no estaba a su lado y eso le había robado el alma.  
-Buenos días chicos- William Schuster entraba al salón de coro rebosante de alegría y para sorpresa de todos Rachel no aplaudía o sonreía como era de costumbre -Como ustedes saben este año serán las Seleccionales

-Buenos dias chicos - Will Shuster entraba al salon del coro rebosante de alegria, y para sorpresa de todos Rachel no gritaba ni aplaudia como era de costumbre-Como todos saben este año seran las Seleccionales- ante esto Finn se puso de pie.  
-Señor Shue,creo que para esta competencia Rachel y Yo- se señalo a si mismo con una sonrisa arrogante - debemos cantar un dueto-  
Todos se miraron fastidiados y el profesor invito amablemente a Finn para que tome asiento.  
Parecia que nadie se habia dado cuenta de que no contaban con la presencia del sequito de porristas pero Rachel Berry no era como los demás y ella si se percato de la ausencia de su rubia.  
no se si se ha dado cuenta de que faltan miembros en el club- se miraron y notaron que tres de las sillas estaban desocupadas y casualmente eran los lugares que siempre ocupaban la Unholy Trinity.  
-Disculpe la demora profesor- Santana y Brittany entraban a la sala unidas por sus meñiques, ambas lucían su traje de porristas.  
-Esta bien chicas, tomen asiento por favor- pidió amablemente con su sonrisa del gato Garfield- ¿Y Quinn?- pregunto  
-Ella... pertenece de nuevo a las porristas- contó Brittany con tristeza-Dijo que nunca mas volverá al coro-  
Y en ese momento Rachel sintió que le arrancaban a su musa, a su vida, a su todo.  
Ya no tendría mas a su rubia con ella ni podría mandarle miradas secretas desde un rincón, tampoco podría hablarle poniendo estúpidas escusas. Nunca mas, porque asi lo habia decidido y Quinn no daría marcha atrás.  
Quizá ese año fuera el suyo y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que la vida le daba de nuevo para poder volver a ser popular y sin duda no la perdería para poder entrar al estúpido glee.  
-Hola Quinn- la rubia estaba intentando prenderse el sostén luego de una ducha producto de un largo entrenamiento  
-Hola...- Era la primera vez que veia a la chica pero al parecer era porrista  
-Soy Kitty- la chica se acerco y le prendio el sosten dejando a Quinn totalmente paralizada-Voy a cuarto- la rubia asintio y la miro de arriba abajo  
-Bueno al parecer me conoces... no hace falta que me presente ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida mientras recogía sus cosas  
-Eres tan graciosa- sonrio y le extendio el uniforme para que se vistiese  
-Gracias, eres muy amable- ambas sonrieron y Kitty se atrevió a preguntarle algo que siempre quiso hacer.  
-Oye Quinn, necesito ayuda en una rutina... Crees poder ayudarme... Solo si tu quieres- la  
-Si yo puedo ayudarte- Kitty sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo, la capitana se sorprendió pero le correspondió aquella muestra de agradecimiento - Oye K ¿Puedo decirte K? - Quinn sonaba amable y ni ella sabía por qué.  
-Si ,claro puedes decirme como quieras- ambas rieron ante el nerviosismo de la más joven  
-¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?… solo si quieres claro-  
-Acepto,¿ pero tu no tienes glee club?-  
-Lo dejé, era estúpido- Kitty sonrió ante esto y sintió un alivio ya no debería esconder su odio por el estúpido club - ¿Vamos?

Ambas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Quinn.  
La rubia trataba de ser amigable y notó que no era tan difícil llevarse con la gente. Aunque con Kitty era realmente fácil ,la chica era su miniatura y supuso que serían un poco más que compañeras de escuadra , quizá amigas ,pensó.

La más pequeña era muy divertida y cariñosa , cosas que no mostraba nunca pero al parecer con Quinn se sentía libre.  
-Gracias- sonrió cuando la capitana le abrió la puerta ,nunca nadie había tenido gestos tan amables con ella.  
-Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir- puso el auto en marcha y se dirigieron a la heladería favorita de Quinn

-Señor Schue ,puedo pasar a cantar-  
Rachel necesitaba canalizar todo su dolor y no había nada mejor que hacerlo por medio de la música.  
El profesor asintió y la morena se posesionó en el centro del aula, cerro los ojos y sintió las primeras notas del piano envolviéndola en una suave melodía.

Girl I see it in you eyes  
You're disappointed

Sólo sentía dolor , dolor por perder a aquella chica que le había dado los mejores tres meses de su vida.

Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

Las palabras la abrazaban hasta el punto de asfixia ,pero cantar eso era realmente necesario y sin proponérselo las lágrimas surcaron por sus ojos dejando a su corazón al descubierto.

And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence

Había jugado con el corazón de su amada y ya no había retorno, quizá era una cuestión de perdón que ella sola podría obtener, pero nunca se lo perdonaría.

And no woman in the world deserved this

Ahí esta sola ya no tenía a nadie ,no tendría nunca más el calor humano que sólo Quinn le brindaba, nunca más volvería a dormir abrazada al amor de su vida , y todo por su culpa.

But I here I am asking you for one more chance

Ya no importaba , Quinn no le daría una nueva oportunidad, el error estaba cometido y ya nada volvería a ser igual

It's gotta be you  
Only you

Porque más allá de todo Quinn estaba rota y nada podría arreglar su error.

Sin poder contenerlo se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas y solo una alta rubia portadora de unos hermosos ojos azules se acerco y la abrazó.  
El grupo comenzó a aplaudir pensando que era parte de la actuación.  
-Gracias por la canción Rach- dijo Finn abrazándola y Rachel solo intento sonreír.  
-Estuvo muy bien Rachel - comento el profesor y el timbre sonó dando fin a la clase-Nos vemos ,se cuidan-

-Aquí solía venir cuando estaba embarazada- sonrió con nostalgia -Estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas-  
-¿Y tenías antojos extraños?- pregunto mientras entraban al lugar  
-Si, una vez le pedí a Mercedes que me consiga mangos con guacamole- ambas hicieron una mueca de asco , rieron fuertemente y pidieron sus helados .Ambas de limón, agrio igual que su carácter, algo que las sorprendió.  
-¿Y qué tal sabía?- pregunto divertida  
-Sabía horrible pero me lo comí porque Mercedes se había esforzado mucho por hacerlo-

Estaban pasando un rato divertido,se complementaban muy bien y tenían el mismo sentido del humor algo que les facilitaba las cosas.  
Era gratificante para Quinn hacer nuevas amistades, ya que siempre se había sentido muy sola y no tenía con quien hablar lo cual la volvía muy insegura de todas sus relaciones.

-Oye K , ¿ Crees que podremos ganar la competencia que se acerca?- preguntó curiosa , realmente le interesaba saber que pensaba la chica , ella era la capitana sí, pero nunca sabía si sus compañeras estaban confiadas o si tenían pocas esperanzas  
-Creo que si todo sigue así como ahora, podríamos llevarnos el primer lugar … solo que hay un par de voladoras que deberían perfeccionar sus pasos- Quinn asintió y bajo la mirada.  
¿Cómo podría haber dejado pasar ese detalle? Era prácticamente imposible ,tenía todo controlado y nada salía de su orden.  
Todo por culpa de una niña odiosa llamada Rachel Berry.

-¿Rachel te llevo a tu casa?- pregunto un chico alto y mal formado.  
-Si por favor- susurro con un hilo de voz.  
Finn no se había percatado del estado de la chica y como era de esperar ni le pregunto como estaba.  
El chico ni se interesaba por las cosas que le gustaban ni mucho menos se interesaba por lo que Rachel quería. Eso era lo principal que extrañaba de Quinn, la rubia siempre se preocupaba por mantenerla contenta, la consentía en todo y la llenaba de cariño. Sin contar que era detallista : se encargaba de abrirle la puerta del auto , le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, la dejaba elegir las películas , le daba sorpresas de toda clase y todos los días le regalaba flores que se encargaba de robarle a su vecina.  
-Llegamos- dijo el chico sacando el seguro a la puerta - Adiós- la besó  
-Adiós- susurro y no alcanzo a bajar del todo que Finn ya estaba acelerando.  
Abrió la puerta de su casa y se lanzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía evitarlo , se sentía vacía y no podía dejar de sollozar abrazada al almohadón.  
-¿Hija?- una voz se escucho a lo lejos ,parecía su padre pero no le dio mucha importancia-¿Rachel? - el hombre se acercó y vio un diminuto cuerpo echo un ovillo en el sillón de tres cuerpos.  
Se sentó a su lado y con sumo cuidado le acaricio el cabello ,Leroy nunca solía presionarla para que hablara y como era de esperarse sólo se quedo en silencio hasta que el llanto de la morena cesó.  
-¿Quieres contarme?- pregunto sin dejar de dibujar patrones en la espalda de su niña .  
-Papá la perdí ¿Entiendes? Nunca me va a perdonar, me aleje y la destrocé sin razón - volvió a sollozar y el hombre volvió a hacer silencio.  
-Peleaste con ¿Quinn?- indagó  
-No, ni siquiera discutimos … yo simplemente la dejé , sin darle ninguna explicación-  
Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y eso a Leroy le partía el alma ,pero no quería presionarla ,el dejaría que su hija hable cuando este lista.  
-Si lo deseas puedes contarlo-  
La morena suspiro y se secó las lágrimas con el revés de la mano.  
-Yo la deje hace una semana y media más o menos ,antes de empezar la escuela… tenía miedo de que ella me abandonara , de que cuando volviéramos a clase todo cambie y no podía permitir eso-

-Pero si … Cuando papa y yo nos fuimos entre ustedes estaba todo bien-  
Leroy e Hiram durante los meses de vacaciones se habían ido de viaje a visitar a la abuela de Rachel que se encontraba muy enferma, mientras que la diva se había quedado prácticamente todas las vacaciones metida en una cama con Quinn.

-Si ,todo era perfecto y pensé que sólo era un sueño pero al parecer Quinn si me quería y yo acabe con todo- se lamentó y las lágrimas volvieron ,su padre asintió y se levantó del sillón.

-Kitty …¿Quien crees que podría ser la nueva capitana cuando yo me marche?- siempre quiso saber quien ocuparía su puesto pero nunca se esperó la respuesta que le dio la chica.  
-No lo sé , nadie ha tenido el valor para sacar el equipo adelante como tu lo has hecho - Kitty jugo con el anillo que tenía puesto- Supongo que quien lo haga debe ser imparcial y responsable - dijo convencida y sin titubear ,algo que a Quinn le gustó.  
-Pensé que me dirías que tu lo serias- dijo graciosamente  
-¿Yo? Pff no tengo tanto potencial ,además mis compañeras me odian - ambas rieron ante esto  
-A mí tambien me odian, pero que más da … al final del día terminan besando mi trasero- volvieron las carcajadas y Kitty se sorprendió de ver esa faceta en su capitana y comprendió que aveces las apariencias engañan y que nadie se muestra como verdaderamente es.


	2. Pantuflas de pingüinos

El tiempo no puede arrebatar nada de lo que ha sido otorgado:  
Tus tesoros de los días pasados siguen siendo tesoros , y tus recuerdos más preciados perdurarán por siempre.  
Y el recuerdo más preciado de Rachel habían sido eso tres meses en los que había aprendido que el amor es vida y que la vida es amor ,sin contar que en la vida recibimos golpes y en el amor también.  
Pero las heridas sanan con el tiempo aunque esta herida hubiera sido reciente algún día sanaría .  
-Barbra Berry Levántate en este instante- toda la noche había sido un suplicio , lágrimas que ahogaban ,llantos ensordecedores y gritos ahogados. No había sido la mejor combinación dado que al día siguiente tenía escuela.  
Se levantó con el cuerpo sudado , su cara daba lástima y las ojeras lo demostraban.  
Una pequeña ducha ,y aún no estaba lista para comenzar el día.  
-Último llamado Rachel- grito Hiram desde la planta baja.  
Se apresuró a bajar ya que si recibía otro llamado recibiría un reto y no estaba en condiciones para escuchar a nadie.  
Entro a la cocina con un paso lento y pesado, se sentó en un taburete de la isla.  
-¿Estas bien cariño?- Hiram se acercó y con la palma de la mano en la frente intento medirle la temperatura -Estar hirviendo Rach- miró a su esposo y este asintió  
-Vamos ve a la cama - Leroy la acompaño hasta la habitación y la arropó ,luego encendió la televisión y puso Twilling - Ahí tienes a tu mujer- susurro cuando Bella apareció en la pantalla.  
-Papa y yo no podemos quedarnos , pero llámanos si te sientes peor- ambos le besaron la cabeza e Hiram dejo paños fríos sobre la frente de su hija.

Quinn había abandonado su auto y decidió ir a pie, mientras pasaba por la casa de su ex se pregunto que le habría pasado, ya que su auto estaba en la puerta.  
Dio un vistazo a la casa y siguió caminando ,no tenía porque preocuparse por Rachel, después de todo ella era quien la había dejado.

En la entrada de la escuela estaba Sam con una gran sonrisa esperándola.  
El chico era nuevo en la escuela y también en el lugar. Lo conoció dos semanas antes de empezar las clases , cuando, obligada por su madre fue, a darle la bienvenida a los Evans .Se habían vuelto bastantes cercanos y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro  
-Hola Barbie- le dejo un beso en la mejilla y entrelazaron sus brazos.  
En el casillero de la rubia de toparon con un par de ojos que la miraban  
-Hola M ¿Cómo estas? - le entrego un pequeño abrazo a aquella chica que la había acogido en su casa cuando más lo necesitaba y la que le otorgaba todos los antojos que tenía.  
-Hola Barbie- rodó los ojos ante el apodo y saco los libros de la taquilla.  
Una rubia caminaba por los pasillos destilando elegancia y sin dudarlo se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó hasta quedar a la par de la chica.  
La joven ni se percató de la presencia de Quinn y siguió caminando mientras entregaba unas cuantas miradas de odio a quien se le interponía en su camino.  
-Hey Kitty- grito Quinn intentando llamar su atención.  
La chica se giró y se sorprendió ante la presencia de su capitana  
-Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estas?- le sonrió y caminaron a la par.  
-Todo en orden y ¿tu?- se detuvieron frente al laboratorio de Ciencias y Quinn le dio lugar a la chica para que pase primero.  
Se sentaron en la misma mesa y se colocaron unos guantes.  
-Estoy bien ,gracias- hicieron silencio cuando una mujer con serios problemas alimenticios hizo aparición en el salón.  
La señora tomo asiento tras un banco y dio una mirada congeladora a toda la clase y procedió a sacar una lista.  
-Hoy disecaremos a una rana - hablo secamente y Quinn pudo ver partículas de saliva saltar de la boca de su profesora.  
-Quinn y Kitty - ambas asintieron y Kitty le susurro a la rubia.  
-Quinn, yo no puedo tocar ranas ,ni sapos ,ni ningún anfibio que tenga patas- sonaba aterrada y la capitana le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo.  
Sabía lo traumático que podía ser disecar tu primera rana ,ella lo había echo con la edad de Kitty y le pareció espantoso ,no sólo por el hecho de abrir a un animal ,si no por la rana misma.  
Ella solía tener fobia a todos los insectos que tuvieran o no patas, podían ser muy pequeños pero era fóbica y los veía gigantes por lo que ella se encargó de abrir al anfibio y su compañera solo escribía en el cuaderno.  
Salieron de la clase y se dirigieron al comedor.  
-Se que soy la peor compañera de laboratorio… pero de verdad no lo soporto- Quinn rió  
-Hey ,ya esta , me divertí como nunca … no te preocupes- sonó despreocupada  
Como era de esperarse ,al llegar a la cafetería ,todos se abrieron paso para dejarlas pasar y más de uno se quedó congelado ante tanta belleza y otros se quedaron simplemente congelados de miedo.  
Quinn realmente amaba llegar a la escuela y que todos le hicieran lugar para que pudiera pasar cual princesa, lograba sentirse poderosa y única. Aunque sólo le importaba que una sola chica la mirara y esa era por su puesto Rachel Berry.  
-¿Kitt… te importaría sentarte con Sam, Mercedes y Kurt por hoy?- pregunto haciendo un divertido mohín con los labios.  
Kitty nunca podría negarse, era su capitana y después de todo Sam y Kurt no le caían tan mal.  
Tomaron sus bandejas y se acercaron a la mesa del fondo donde sus tres amigos estaban conversando animadamente.  
-¿Podemos?- Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Quinn Fabray con una de sus 'abejas obreras' ,como solían llamarlas , y sólo asintieron.  
-Ella es Kitty y va un año debajo de nosotros-  
Sam ,Kurt y Mercedes se mostraron verdaderamente amables y sinceros , charlaron sobre todo y nada .La porrista más joven les contó que solía ir a la iglesia cosa que sorprendió a Quinn ya que nunca la había visto, pero Kitty le explico que asistía a una pequeña capilla a las afueras de Lima.  
-Oigan chicos , ¿ustedes no son amigos de Berry ?- pregunto Kitty dando un pequeño sorbo a su jugo de naranja y la rubia bajo la mirada ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.  
-Si ,lo somos - el teléfono de Kurt dejo escapar una melodía que al parecer era de un mensaje-Mira, es ella-  
«K ,estoy enferma , cuando termines las clases¿ podrías pasar por mi casa y me traes las cosas de la escuela? Te quiero y gracias»  
Quinn lo miraba atenta esperando que leyera el mensaje en voz alta y el chico se percató y lo hizo. La cara de la rubia cambio, por más que estuvieran separadas ella nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su diva.  
Sam la pateo por debajo de la mesa y cambio el gesto que mostraba su expresión facial.  
-Llévale algún chocolate , tu sabes que es CHOCOADICTA-le sugirió con una sonrisa, porque no podía evitar querer cuidarla y hacerla sonreír.

El almuerzo había terminado ,todos los alumnos se marchaban a las actividades extra escolares mientras Quinn se dirigía a la clase de cocina.  
La sala estaba vacía por lo que aprovecho y se acercó a una alacena donde sabía que la señora Berth guardaba sus adorados bombones.  
Sólo tomó uno para que la mujer no se diera cuenta y se marchó con una sonrisa ,luego los repondría.

-Kurt- llamo al chico que estaba por entrar a su clase ,el joven se dio vuelta y Quinn le entrego un bombón-Si vas a ver a Rachel ,llevárselo ,se sentirá mucho mejor-

-Oh my man I love him so He'll never know All my life is just despair But I don't care When he takes me in his arms ,The world is bright, alright - susurros de aquella canción se escuchaban en la habitación mientras Rachel miraba totalmente concentrada la pantalla plana de su televisor.

What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees someday  
Oh whatever my man is  
I am his forever more

Era prácticamente imposible que no llorara con esa película ,no sólo por el contexto del film si no porque todo le hacia acordar a su querida Quinnie.  
It cost me a lot  
But that's one thing that I've got  
It's my man  
Cold and wet  
Tired you bet  
But all that I soon forget  
With my man  
Extrañaba todo de ella,sus caricias,sus celos,sus enojos,sus ojos , todo porque ante sus ojos Lucy Quinn Fabray era perfecta.

Flashback

El sofá era testigo de las carantoñas que Quinn y Rachel se regalaban, Los puentes de Madison ya habían terminado y las tórtolas no le prestaron atención en ningún momento.  
La rubia estaba sobre la diva mientras sus manos se introducían en la remera de la más pequeña.  
El momento tomaba temperatura y Quinn se percató de ello.  
-Rach … ¿Estas segura?- le susurro suavemente al oído y la morocha solo asintió.  
Quinn la alzo para subir hasta la habitación y Rachel pego el rostro a la mejilla de ella ,inspiro el perfume y delineo el ángulo recto de la mandíbula con besos.  
La rubia avanzaba por un corredor largo tan minimalista como la casa en sí.  
Al final del pasillo, Quinn empujó una puerta con el pie e hizo girar el interruptor hasta lograr una luz tenue.  
La depósito en la cama matrimonial elevada sobre un plinto y Rachel se reincorporo .La rubia se quitó la ropa quedando sólo en sujetador y bragas mientras la morena admiraba el vientre totalmente plano producto de los incansables entrenamientos de las Cherrios.

Quinn se aproximo a la cama y su novia estaba de rodillas y le tiró los brazos atrayéndola hacia ella.  
-¡Abrázame!- le rogó-Porque tengo miedo-  
La rubia la llevo en andas hasta un diván donde se sentó y acomodo a Rachel en sus piernas ,le beso los párpados y luego los labios  
-Tengo que contarte algo de mi- susurro sin abrir los ojos- Es humillante pero necesito decírtelo-  
-Cielo ya te he dicho que quiero saber todo sobre ti , vamos cuéntamelo-  
Suspiro más de una vez y la miro fijamente.  
-Cuando salí con Finn la primera vez era virgen ,nunca lo deje que me tocara porque la idea me aterrorizaba, luego con Jessie lo intente y nunca pude hacerlo- Quinn la detuvo y le beso la nariz  
-Tranquila, ¿quieres por lo menos intentarlo?- pregunto con delicadeza mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos los labios de su amada.  
Rachel asintió y por tercera vez la rubia la cargo hasta la cama, ella se ovilló como un feto y Quinn le quitó unas divertidas pantuflas de pingüinos antes de rodearla con su cuerpo.  
Le hablo al oído con esa ronquez tan característica en ella y le indicó como respirar para que la angustia aflojara.  
-Voy a quitarte el jean - enseguida percibió la tensión en ella-Tranquila no ocurrirá nada que tu no desees.  
Con una suavidad exquisita le quitó los pantalones y luego la remera.  
Con delicados besos le recorrió el vientre , el cuello y le susurro piropos dignos de una reina.  
- ¿Quieres hacerlo? - se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos  
-Si , quiero - Quinn asintió y le desprendió el sostén ,admiró los perfectos pechos de su novia y los beso , los succionó y los acarició como si fueran las reliquias más frágiles.  
Recorrió las largas piernas de Rachel con besos ,mordidas y caricias .Cuando llego al centro besó ambos muslos y deslizo su lengua por encima de las bragas.  
-Voy a quitártelas - le aviso y la morena asintió, Quinn deslizo las panties y volvió a deslizar su lengua por los pliegues de la vagina.  
Estaba sudada ,la rubia hacía estragos de su cuerpo y sentía que estaba por acabar , Quinn se percató de ello e introdujo un tercer dedo ,masajeo el clítoris un poco y pudo sentir la esencia de Rachel recorrer sus dedos.  
-Te quiero- le dijo cuando ya estaba a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de la diva.  
Fin Flashback  
-Hola Kurt- la voz le sonaba áspera y menos chillona algo que agradeció  
-Hola cielo ,ábreme estoy en la puerta-  
-Tienes una llave debajo de la maceta negra- susurró dando un sorbo a una taza de té.  
-Ok enana- ambos sonrieron y colgaron.

La puerta se abrió y Rachel pudo ver a su amigo trayendo una carpeta con varias hojas y papeles.  
-Hola cielo- Kurt se acercó y le besó la frente ,luego tomo asiento en la gran cama de la diva.  
-Hola K ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama  
-Genial, pero tu no tanto… ¿Qué tienes?-  
-Tengo fiebre y supongo que anginas-  
Kurt la miró y vio un halo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
-No me refiero a eso , lo digo por la tristeza en tus ojos- susurro tomándole la mano.  
Rachel entendió de lo que hablaba y una lágrima surcó su mejilla.  
-Quinn … ella es lo que pasa ,no sabes lo que la extraño- sollozó y el joven la abrazo suavemente recostandose a su lado.  
-Pero entonces ... ¿Qué haces con el idiota de mi hermano?  
-No salimos oficialmente , yo no puedo sin mi rubia- siguió sollozando y Kurt recordó el dulce que tenía en la mochila.  
-Mira- abrió el bolso y extrajo un chocolate- Me lo dio la Barbie para ti - le entrego el bombón y Rachel sonrió de medio lado.  
Quinn era Quinn y nunca dejaría de sorprenderla, aún peleadas seguía consintiéndola y dándole regalos.  
-Te quiere Rach… y tu le estás haciendo daño, piénsalo porque luego será demasiado tarde y alguien te la puede robar- una mueca de nostalgia y tristeza se formó en el rostro de la morena y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo , sollozando suavemente entendió a que hacía referencia Kurt cuando le decía las cosas.


	3. Gatita

Muchos tenemos un mapa de carreteras que indica el curso que imaginamos que deberían tomar nuestras vidas.  
Para Rachel era importante avanzar en la dirección correcta, pero aveces quedaba atrapada en las preocupaciones sobre el destino final , olvidaba de disfrutar el paisaje de cada nuevo día y por eso era que había terminado con Quinn.  
Se había preocupado demasiado por el miedo de que la rubia la alejara o la hiriera que no le permitió disfrutar de la relación en toda la totalidad.  
Era el segundo día que estaba en la cama,era miércoles y se suponía que dentro de cuatro días podría volver al instituto.  
Los medicamentos para que baje la fiebre y para el dolor de cabeza la volvían un zombie sin contar los baños de agua fría que solía tomar.  
Las visitas de Kurt se habían repetido cada cuatro horas justificando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Finn ni había pasado a verla , sólo le envió un mensaje sobre las nacionales y le prometio que si tenía tiempo le iría a ver.  
Había perdido los ensayos del glee club pero al parecer Kurt había logrado que Schuster no marcara su inasistencia.

-Princesa, esta noche tengo guardia en el hospital y Leroy salió esta mañana a ver a la abuela… Kurt vendrá a quedarse contigo- Hiram le beso la sien y la a cobijo hasta la nariz.

Encendió su teléfono y le llegó un mensaje de Brittany, se sorprendió ante el destinatario pero igual lo abrió  
Rachie no estés mal todo tiene solución

No entendió el mensaje por lo que supuso que era alguna otra ocurrencia de la joven.  
Revisó la casilla de entrada y vio mensajes antiguos que Quinn le había enviado.

El amor es la mayor joya que nadie puede tener. Por eso tú eclipsas a los diamantes  
Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en su rostro, leer mensajes de tus ex no es el mejor remedio para olvidarlos ,pensó por un segundo , pero luego abrió un archivo y se encontró con una rubia en bikini de espaldas a la cámara con un tatuaje que decía " i love you to the moon and back ".  
Se lo hizo cuando ella la llevo a una playa donde hacían trencitas y tatuajes que salían con alcohol y sin dudarlo Quinn se tatuó aquella frase que hoy recordaba con tristeza.

-San, Britt - las llamo cuando estaban en la cafetería.  
-¿Qué sucede Quinnie?- pregunto Brittany sonriente  
- ¿Creen que podían conseguirme una bolsa con dulces y esas cosas?-  
Santana y Brittany era expertas en caramelos y comida chatarra por lo que les encargó un recatado.  
-Tomen - les entregó treinta dólares y sin dudarlo la bailarina los tomó- Compren todos los chuches que puedan y quédense con la mitad -  
-¿No es mucho?- pregunto Santana extrañada.  
-No , ustedes vallan ahora y yo las cubro con Sue- dijo apurada por irse, tenían entrenamiento y la couch era muy exigente con los horarios.  
Llegó con dos minutos de anterioridad y comenzó a correr al rededor de la cancha cuando un grupo de porristas la miraron  
-Hola chicas, empezamos con seis vueltas al lugar y luego se dividen en grupos de a cinco y las voladoras se agrupan juntas- todo el equipo acató las órdenes y sin dudarlo comenzaron a correr, ninguna se animaba a desafiar a Quinn Fabray ,todas la obedecían por lo que seguía siendo la abeja Reyna y las demás eran sus obreras.

Tras la charla que había mantenido con Kitty, Quinn había decidido que le dedicaría más atención al equipo ,por lo que le pediría ayuda a la chica para poder mejorar la rutina de las voladoras.  
-Kitty - la llamó y la rubia se acercó  
-Hola Quinn- le sonrió y la capitana le enseño una carpeta para que vea  
- ¿Crees que pueda servir?- pregunto dudosa - Quizá si…  
-Quizá si … nada, es perfecta ,podríamos agregarle un cañón de confeti más y sería perfecto-  
Quinn sonrió aliviada, desde que Kitty le había mencionado la falta de capacidad en sus voladoras había estado pensando una nueva rutina en base a una canción de Little Mix ,DNA.

-Gracias K , te pido otro favor ¿Podrías cubrirme mañana?-  
Quizá se estaba volviendo loca, pero necesitaba ver a Rachel. Kurt le había dicho que la diva estaría sola y que el la cuidaría pero ella se ofreció a hacer aquella tarea.  
-Si, claro no hay problema- no lo dudo y abrazo a la chica, sentía que estaba avanzando y que quizá algún día serían grandes amigas.

-Oh dios- susurro, la cabeza le iba a explotar y ni por asomo llamaría a sus padres que de seguro harían el drama del siglo.  
Solo se levantaba de la cama para ir a darse duchas o para ir al sofá donde volvía a dormirse gracias a los medicamentos que le daban.

Su padre la había llamado tres veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden , luego le pidió que se mida la fiebre y que le diga la temperatura cada dos horas. Comenzaba a volverse loca.

-Gracias por los dulces chicas- Quinn les agradeció por las cosas y se marchó en busca de su auto.

Su madre había hecho un viaje de negocios a Colombus aunque ella sabía que era para ver al nuevo novio o amante que intentaba ocultar.

Estaba en frente de la imponente casa de los Berry ,era increíble que justo en el balcón de Rachel se encontrará un árbol que la llevara directo a su Julieta , pero eso solo le facilito las cosas.

El bolso de porrista por un lado, luego la bolsa con chuches y al final subió ella.  
Abrió la ventana y con cuidado se introdujo en la habitación de su amada, Rachel adoraba que siempre haga sus apariciones de esa manera.  
-Rach- susurro , la diva estaba en la cama cubierta hasta la cabeza mientras se la oía delirar

-Bambi , lloré mucho cuando a tu mama la mataron los cazadores- parecía dormida por lo que Quinn se acercó y se sentó en la cama  
-Rae ,cielo , ¿Estas bien?- indago preocupada  
-Oye Bambi, ¿escuchas esa voz? Es Quinn el amor de mi vida , es un ángel ¿Verdad?- la rubia negó y sonrió con ternura, pero luego se preocupó y le destapo la cara.  
Estaba tan adorable, pensó y agito la cabeza para volver sobre la tierra.  
-Rach , te voy a poner paños de agua ,estarán un poco fríos pero tranquila - se metió al baño y mojo una pequeña toalla ,luego volvió a la cama para colocársela en la frente.  
La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió el roce del pulgar de la rubia en su sien y abrió los ojos.  
-¿Quinn?- susurro elevando su mano y rozando la mejilla de la porrista para confirmar que era real.  
-Si , soy yo - le tomo la mano y se la besó .  
Estuvo media hora cambiándole los paños y ahora Rachel se encontraba dándose una ducha.

No encontraba explicación de porque la rubia estaba allí cuidando de su salud ,pero luego recordó que Quinn era así y nunca cambiaría.

Salió de la ducha solo en ropa interior y Quinn sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula ,le abrió la cama para que vuelva a meterse pero Rachel se acercó a la ventana y la cerró.  
-Hace mucho frío- dijo la diva para romper el hielo y un incómodo silencio se formó.  
Una en cada punta de la habitación y mirando a un punto fijo.  
-Ok, esto apesta- hablo la rubia-Quiero que hoy olvidemos todo lo que paso-  
Rachel dudó pero indagó  
-¿Me dejarás apoyarme en tu pecho?- Quinn asintió-¿Y me dirás cosas lindas al oído?- volvió a asentir- ¿Y luego me retarás por no tomar mi medicina?-asintió por última vez y ante la atenta mirada de Rachel se quitó el uniforme de porrista , lo colgó en una silla y busco la bolsa con dulces.  
Se metió en la cama y Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.  
-Tengo algo para ti mi CHOCOADICTA - le dijo divertida enseñándole la bolsa.  
-Oh dios- exclamo ante los miles de dulces que Britt y San le habían conseguido-¿Son para mi?- pregunto emocionada  
-Todos para ti gatita- susurro y la morena no se esperó aquel apodo que usó la porrista.  
Un sobrenombre que sólo usaban en la intimidad y que Quinn se encargó de sacar a la luz.  
-Gracias Q- la abrazó y se perdió en unos ojos avellana.

Se había permitido olvidar y eso le dejó disfrutar un tiempo agradable con la chica que quería , se permitió embriagarse con el perfume de la diva y se permitió amar , amar con cada fracción de su cuerpo y alma. Muchos tenemos un mapa de carreteras que indica el curso que imaginamos que deberían tomar nuestras vidas.  
Para Rachel era importante avanzar en la dirección correcta, pero aveces quedaba atrapada en las preocupaciones sobre el destino final , olvidaba de disfrutar el paisaje de cada nuevo día y por eso era que había terminado con Quinn.  
Se había preocupado demasiado por el miedo de que la rubia la alejara o la hiriera que no le permitió disfrutar de la relación en toda la totalidad.  
Era el segundo día que estaba en la cama, era miércoles y se suponía que dentro de dos días podría volver al instituto.  
Los medicamentos para que baje la fiebre y para el dolor de cabeza la volvían un zombie sin contar los baños de agua fría que solía tomar.  
Las visitas de Kurt se habían repetido cada cuatro horas justificando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Finn ni había pasado a verla , sólo le envió un mensaje sobre las nacionales y le prometió que si tenía tiempo le iría a ver.  
Había perdido los ensayos del glee club pero al parecer Kurt había logrado que Schuster no marcara su inasistencia.

-Princesa, esta noche tengo guardia en el hospital y Leroy salió esta mañana a ver a la abuela… Kurt vendrá a quedarse contigo- Hiram le beso la sien y la a cobijo hasta la nariz.

Encendió su teléfono y le llegó un mensaje de Brittany , se sorprendió ante el destinatario pero igual lo abrió  
Rachie no estés mal todo tiene solución  
No entendió el mensaje por lo que supuso que era alguna otra ocurrencia de la joven.  
Revisó la casilla de entrada y vio mensajes antiguos que Quinn le había enviado.  
El amor es la mayor joya que nadie puede tener. Por eso tú eclipsas a los diamantes  
Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en su rostro,leer mensajes de tus ex no es el mejor remedio para olvidarlos ,pensó por un segundo , pero luego abrió un archivo y se encontró con una rubia en bikini de espaldas a la cámara con un tatuaje que decía " ".  
Se lo hizo cuando ella la llevo a una playa donde hacían trensitas y tatuajes que salían con alcohol y sin dudarlo Quinn se tatuó aquella frase que hoy recordaba con tristeza.

-San,Britt - las llamo cuando estaban en el comedor  
-¿Qué sucede Quinnie?- pregunto Brittany sonriente  
- ¿Creen que podían conseguirme una bolsa con dulces y esas cosas?-  
Santana y Brittany era expertas en caramelos y comida chatarra por lo que les encargó un recatado.  
-Tomen - les entregó treinta dólares y sin dudarlo la bailarina los tomó- Compren todos los chuches que puedan y quédense con la mitad -  
-¿No es mucho?- pregunto Santana extrañada.  
-No , ustedes vallan ahora y yo las cubro con Sue- dijo apurada por irse, tenían entrenamiento y la couch era muy exigente con los horarios.  
Llegó con dos minutos de anterioridad y comenzó a correr al rededor de la cancha cuando un grupo de porristas la miraron  
-Hola chicas, empezamos con seis vueltas al lugar y luego se dividen en grupos de a cinco y las voladoras se agrupan juntas- todo el equipo acató las órdenes y sin dudarlo comenzaron a correr, ninguna se animaba a desafiar a Quinn Fabray ,todas la obedecían por lo que seguía siendo la abeja Reyna y las demás eran sus obreras.

Tras la charla que había mantenido con Kitty ,Quinn había decidido que le dedicaría más atención al equipo ,por lo que le pediría ayuda a la chica para poder mejorar la rutina de las voladoras.  
-Kitty - la llamó y la rubia se acercó  
-Hola Quinn- le sonrió y la capitana le enseño una carpeta para que vea  
- ¿Crees que pueda servir?- pregunto dudosa - Quizá si…  
-Quizá si … nada, es perfecta ,podríamos agregarle un cañón de confeti más y sería perfecto-  
Quinn sonrió aliviada, desde que Kitty le había mencionado la falta de capacidad en sus voladoras había estado pensando una nueva rutina en base a una canción de Little Mix ,DNA.

-Gracias K , te pido otro favor ¿Podrías cubrirme mañana?-  
Quizá se estaba volviendo loca,pero necesitaba ver a Rachel. Kurt le había dicho que la diva estaría sola y que el la cuidaría pero ella se ofreció a hacer aquella tarea.  
-Si, claro no hay problema- no lo dudo y abrazo a la chica, sentía que estaba avanzando y que quizá algún día serían grandes amigas.

-Oh dios- susurro, la cabeza le iba a explotar y ni por asomo llamaría a sus padres que de seguro harían el drama del siglo.

Solo se levantaba de la cama para ir a darse duchas o para ir al sofá donde volvía a dormirse gracias a los medicamentos que le daban.

Su padre la había llamado tres veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden , luego le pidió que se mida la fiebre y que le diga la temperatura cada dos horas. Comenzaba a volverse loca.

-Gracias por los dulces chicas- Quinn les agradeció por las cosas y se marchó en busca de su auto.

Su madre había hecho un viaje de negocios a Colombus aunque ella sabía que era para ver al nuevo novio o amante que intentaba ocultar.

Estaba en frente de la imponente casa de los Berry ,era increíble que justo en el balcón de Rachel se encontrará un árbol que la llevara directo a su Julieta , pero eso solo le facilito las cosas.

El bolso de porrista por un lado,luego la bolsa con chuches y al final subió ella.  
Abrió la ventana y con cuidado se introdujo en la habitación de su amada, Rachel adoraba que siempre haga sus apariciones de esa manera.  
-Rach- susurro , la diva estaba en la cama cubierta hasta la cabeza mientras se la oía delirar  
-Bambi , lloré mucho cuando a tu mama la mataron los cazadores- parecía dormida por lo que Quinn se acercó y se sentó en la cama  
-Rae ,cielo , ¿Estas bien?- indago preocupada  
-Oye Bambi, ¿escuchas esa voz? Es Quinn el amor de mi vida , es un ángel ¿Verdad?- la rubia negó y sonrió con ternura pero luego se preocupó y le destapo la cara.  
Estaba tan adorable ,pensó y agito la cabeza para volver sobre la tierra.  
-Rach , te voy a poner paños de agua ,estarán un poco fríos pero tranquila - se metió al baño y mojo una pequeña toalla ,luego volvió a la cama para colocársela en la frente.  
La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió el roce del pulgar de la rubia en su sien y abrió los ojos.  
-¿Quinn?- susurro elevando su mano y rozando la mejilla de la porrista para confirmar que era real.  
-Si , soy yo - le tomo la mano y se la besó .  
Estuvo media hora cambiándole los paños y ahora Rachel se encontraba dándose una ducha.

No encontraba explicación de porque la rubia estaba allí cuidando de su salud ,pero luego recordó que Quinn era así y nunca cambiaría.

Salió de la ducha solo en ropa interior y Quinn sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula ,le abrió la cama para que vuelva a meterse pero Rachel se acercó a la ventana y la cerró.  
-Hace mucho frío- dijo la diva para romper el hielo y un incómodo silencio se formó.  
Una en cada punta de la habitación y mirando a un punto fijo.  
-Ok, esto apesta- hablo la rubia-Quiero que hoy olvidemos todo lo que paso-  
Rachel dudó pero indagó  
-¿Me dejarás apoyarme en tu pecho?- Quinn asintió-¿Y me dirás cosas lindas al oído?- volvió a asentir- ¿Y luego me retarás por no tomar mi medicina?-asintió por última vez y ante la atenta mirada de Rachel se quitó el uniforme de porrista , lo colgó en una silla y busco la bolsa con dulces.  
Se metió en la cama y Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.  
-Tengo algo para ti mi CHOCOADICTA - le dijo divertida enseñándole la bolsa.  
-Oh dios- exclamo ante los miles de dulces que Britt y San le habían conseguido-¿Son para mi?- pregunto emocionada  
-Todos para ti gatita- susurro y la morena no se esperó aquel apodo que usó la porrista.  
Un sobrenombre que sólo usaban en la intimidad y que Quinn se encargó de sacar a la luz.  
-Gracias Q- la abrazó y se perdió en unos ojos avellana.

Se había permitido olvidar y eso le dejó disfrutar un tiempo agradable con la chica que quería , se permitió embriagarse con el perfume de la diva y se permitió amar , amar con cada fracción de su cuerpo y alma.


	4. Berry

Capítulo 4:

_** Berry**_

-¿No crees que voy a engordar?-

Sonaba preocupada ,y no era para menos, después de comer un montón de golosinas.  
-A mi me gustas así- le respondió sonriente.  
-¿Y si engordo?  
-Rodare contigo-  
-Si envejezco?  
-Compartiremos bastón-  
-Y si dejo de quererte?- susurró  
-Te enamoraré todos los días

_Iknow girl, when you look at me_  
_You don't know how I feel_

Rachel sintió morir ante las palabras de la chica.  
La estaba matando, porque así le sería imposible separarse de Quinn y la porrista no se lo ponía fácil.

-Rach …¿Me dejas medirte la temperatura?- le pregunto tomando el termómetro de la mesa de luz.  
La morena asintió y la rubia se lo colocó bajo el brazo.  
A Quinn no le había importado el hecho de poder contagiarse un resfriado , sólo se había preocupado por esta allí con Rachel ,abrazándola y cuidándola.

_Cause I'm usually so nonchalant  
My feelings I conceal  
But I want you to know_

Extrajo el artefacto con mucho cuidado y observo los grados.  
-Treinta y ocho y medio-negó con la cabeza y le dio el medicamento, luego le coloco un paño frío y le beso la frente.  
-Q, puedes llamar a mi papá y decirle la temperatura?- pregunto tomando agua.  
-Si claro- se levantó y busco una remera de Rachel que le quedaba enorme y se la coloco para luego bajar a llamar a Hiram.

_I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
But I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smil_

-Hola, Buenas tardes Señor Berry- saludo educadamente  
-Hola , ¿Quien habla?-contesto el hombre  
-Soy Quinn Fabray-  
-Hola Q … ¿Cómo estas?- sonaba alegre, despues de todo la rubia había sido la mejor nuera que había tenido y la relacion entrre ellos por mas que fuera casi escasa fue muy buena.  
-Estoy bien ,gracias , llamaba para decirle que Rae tiene treinta y ocho grados , pero no se preocupe que yo me encargo- afirmó y del otro lado Hiram sonrió ante el trato de su ex nuera.  
-Oh gracias Quinn por todo lo que estas haciendo … se que mi pequeña estará bien bajo tu cuidado-  
-No se preocupe Señor Berry , yo la cuido-  
-Quinn deja ya de decirme Señor ,ahora ve y cuida a mi niña-  
-Ok, adiós Hiram- colgó la llamada con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

Que los padres de tu ex novia te sigan tratando igual es un hecho magnifico , pero que los padres de tu ex novia te dejen que los tutees es un combo perfecto.

_Can't wait no more  
Oh, I can't wait no more_

Subió a la habitación y se preocupó al no ver a Rachel en su cama , busco en el balcón y tampoco estaba.  
Escuchó el sonido del agua de la lluvia u supo que estaba en el baño.  
-Rae ¿Estas bien?- grito desde la cama y la diva no contesto -Rae- volvió a insistir pero nada .  
Abrió la puerta del baño y pudo oír un llanto ,se aproximó a la ducha y la vio sentada en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza sobre estas.  
-Dios Rach … Cariño levántate-  
Estaba rota, no soportaba estar con Quinn en el mismo habitáculo sin poder contenerse las ganas de saltarle encima y besarla o hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

_Girl, to tell you the truth  
It's alway's been you  
I'm all about you_

Se metió en la ducha y con mucho cuidado la ayudo a levantarse tratando de no tocarla de más, aclimató el agua como sabía que a Rachel le gustaba y respetuosamente la abrazo hasta que dejo de llorar.  
-Quinn, te mojaste toda- susurró sin separase de la rubia.  
-No me importa, Además hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntas- le sonrió y le acaricio el húmedo cabello volviendo a sentir el olor a vainilla de su chica  
-Hace dos semanas - se rieron  
-Demasiado tiempo ¿No crees?-

El perfecto desperfecto de Quinn era que la hacia sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba , sabía usar las palabras exactas para ablandarla o para hacerla feliz y de veras que necesitaba de alguien que la extraiga del mundo real en el que lastimosamente vivía

-Yo … deberás lo lamento , no era necesario que vengas aquí a cuidarme … me siento una persona horrible al hacerte estar atada a mi - nunca había dejado de abrazarla, pero en ese momento se apartó ,la miro a los ojos y le susurró

-No te disculpes por esto, yo deberás estoy feliz de volver a tenerte así … Me importas querida Rachel -  
Aquellos ápodos la volvían loca, primero el 'gatita' que al escucharlo casi sufre un infarto y ahora el 'Querida Rachel' la hizo volver a la vida.  
-Vas a volver a la cama ,me vas a abrazar y luego te dormirás hasta que se te valla la fiebre y si te portas bien quizá … te cuente algún chisme del McKinley ¿Ok?-  
-Si mi capitana- realizo la señal de un militar y sin pudor alguno salió desnuda y buscó una toalla.  
Se vistió quedando en ropa interior y se metió en la cama con Quinn que se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones.

_No one can do me the way you do  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you_

Estaban abrazadas y se habían quedado dormidas , la rubia abrazaba a la diva por la espalda y esta había entrelazado sus dedos con los de su chica.

El sonido del timbre soñando persistentemente la sacó del sueño y rápidamente se puso un short y una remera para bajar a atender la puerta.  
-¿Quinn?- murmuró la morena  
-Shh , duerme chiquita- le susurró y le beso suavemente la sien.  
Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y casi ndose en el último escalón , se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla.

-Hola Finn- dijo molesta cuando abrió la puerta  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- la empujo sutilmente y se introdujo en la sala.  
-Yo estoy bien ¿Y Tu? -  
Estaba molesta, que hacia el idiota de Hudson en la casa de Rachel ,su Rachel mejor dicho.  
-¿Donde está?-

-¿No crees que todo esto me hará engordar?- sonó preocupada ,y no era para menos, después de comer un montón de golosinas.  
-A mi me gustas así- le respondió sonriente.  
-¿Y si engordo?  
-Rodare contigo-  
-Si envejezco?  
-Compartiremos bastón-  
-Y si dejo de quererte?- susurró  
-Te enamoraré todos los días

_Iknow girl, when you look at me_  
_You don't know how I feel_

Rachel sintió morir ante las palabras de la chica.  
La estaba matando, porque así le sería imposible separarse de Quinn y la porrista no se lo ponía fácil.

-Rach …¿Me dejas medirte la temperatura?- le pregunto tomando el termómetro de la mesa de luz.  
La morena asintió y la rubia se lo colocó bajo el brazo.  
A Quinn no le había importado el hecho de poder contagiarse un resfriado , sólo se había preocupado por esta allí con Rachel ,abrazándola y cuidándola.

_Cause I'm usually so nonchalant  
My feelings I conceal  
But I want you to know_

Extrajo el artefacto con mucho cuidado y observo los grados.  
-Treinta y ocho y medio-negó con la cabeza y le dio el medicamento, luego le coloco un paño frío y le beso la frente.  
-Q, puedes llamar a mi papá y decirle la temperatura?- pregunto tomando agua.  
-Si claro- se levantó y busco una remera de Rachel que le quedaba enorme y se la coloco para luego bajar a llamar a Hiram.

_I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
But I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smil_

-Hola, Buenas tardes Señor Berry- saludo educadamente  
-Hola , ¿Quien habla?-contesto el hombre  
-Soy Quinn Fabray-  
-Hola Q … ¿Cómo estas?- sonaba alegre, despues de todo la rubia había sido la mejor nuera que había tenido y la relacion entrre ellos por mas que fuera casi escasa fue muy buena.  
-Estoy bien ,gracias , llamaba para decirle que Rae tiene treinta y ocho grados , pero no se preocupe que yo me encargo- afirmó y del otro lado Hiram sonrió ante el trato de su ex nuera.  
-Oh gracias Quinn por todo lo que estas haciendo … se que mi pequeña estará bien bajo tu cuidado-  
-No se preocupe Señor Berry , yo la cuido-  
-Quinn deja ya de decirme Señor ,ahora ve y cuida a mi niña-  
-Ok, adiós Hiram- colgó la llamada con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

Que los padres de tu ex novia te sigan tratando igual es un hecho magnifico , pero que los padres de tu ex novia te dejen que los tutees es un combo perfecto.

_Can't wait no more  
Oh, I can't wait no more_

Subió a la habitación y se preocupó al no ver a Rachel en su cama , busco en el balcón y tampoco estaba.  
Escuchó el sonido del agua de la lluvia u supo que estaba en el baño.  
-Rae ¿Estas bien?- grito desde la cama y la diva no contesto -Rae- volvió a insistir pero nada .  
Abrió la puerta del baño y pudo oír un llanto ,se aproximó a la ducha y la vio sentada en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza sobre estas.  
-Dios Rach … Cariño levántate-  
Estaba rota, no soportaba estar con Quinn en el mismo habitáculo sin poder contenerse las ganas de saltarle encima y besarla o hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

_Girl, to tell you the truth  
It's alway's been you  
I'm all about you_

Se metió en la ducha y con mucho cuidado la ayudo a levantarse tratando de no tocarla de más, aclimató el agua como sabía que a Rachel le gustaba y respetuosamente la abrazo hasta que dejo de llorar.  
-Quinn, te mojaste toda- susurró sin separase de la rubia.  
-No me importa, Además hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntas- le sonrió y le acaricio el húmedo cabello volviendo a sentir el olor a vainilla de su chica  
-Hace dos semanas - se rieron  
-Demasiado tiempo ¿No crees?-

El perfecto desperfecto de Quinn era que la hacia sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba , sabía usar las palabras exactas para ablandarla o para hacerla feliz y de veras que necesitaba de alguien que la extraiga del mundo real en el que lastimosamente vivía

-Yo … deberás lo lamento , no era necesario que vengas aquí a cuidarme … me siento una persona horrible al hacerte estar atada a mi - nunca había dejado de abrazarla, pero en ese momento se apartó ,la miro a los ojos y le susurró

-No te disculpes por esto, yo deberás estoy feliz de volver a tenerte así … Me importas querida Rachel -  
Aquellos ápodos la volvían loca, primero el 'gatita' que al escucharlo casi sufre un infarto y ahora el 'Querida Rachel' la hizo volver a la vida.  
-Vas a volver a la cama ,me vas a abrazar y luego te dormirás hasta que se te valla la fiebre y si te portas bien quizá … te cuente algún chisme del McKinley ¿Ok?-  
-Si mi capitana- realizo la señal de un militar y sin pudor alguno salió desnuda y buscó una toalla.  
Se vistió quedando en ropa interior y se metió en la cama con Quinn que se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones.

_No one can do me the way you do  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you_

Estaban abrazadas y se habían quedado dormidas , la rubia abrazaba a la diva por la espalda y esta había entrelazado sus dedos con los de su chica.

El sonido del timbre soñando persistentemente la sacó del sueño y rápidamente se puso un short y una remera para bajar a atender la puerta.  
-¿Quinn?- murmuró la morena  
-Shh , duerme chiquita- le susurró y le beso suavemente la sien.  
Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y casi ndose en el último escalón , se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla.

-Hola Finn- dijo molesta cuando abrió la puerta  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- la empujo sutilmente y se introdujo en la sala.  
-Yo estoy bien ¿Y Tu? -  
Estaba molesta, que hacia el idiota de Hudson en la casa de Rachel ,su Rachel mejor dicho.  
-¿Donde está?-  
-Esta durmiendo ahora vete-  
El chico subió a la habitación y Quinn lo siguió intentando frenarlo.  
-¿Rachel?- dijo el chico elevando la voz abriendo la puerta de la habitación  
- Baja la voz idiota - lo reprendió - Ya la viste , ahora puedes irte-  
Finn no le hizo caso y se acercó a la cama , lo primero que vio fue a Rachel en sostén y luego observo el traje de porrista de Quinn sobre la silla ,le sorprendió pero su mente perturbada no unió los hechos.  
-Nena , vuelve a la cama- susurro la morena y Quinn sonrió mientras a Finn le cambio la cara.  
-Rae soy yo Finn- el joven la movió un poco para que despierte  
-No le digas Rae- le dijo la rubia celosa, ella solo dejaba que Brittany le dijera así y si Finn quería un apodo tendría que buscarse uno nuevo porque ella no le permitiría hacer uso del mismo.  
-Si, como sea- murmuro el ex mariscal- Rachel despiértate- le hablo más fuerte  
-Déjala en paz - comenzaba a enfurecer - Porque no te lanzas del balcón , me harías un gran favor- sonrió como el gato de Alice in the Wonderland .  
Ante tanto grito Rachel abrió los ojos y vio a Finn gritarle a Su rubia.  
-Puedes dejar de gritarle- sonaba enojada ,la rubia miro al chico y le saco la lengua.- ¿Qué haces aquí Finn?-  
-Vine a ver a mi chica- dijo orgulloso y Quinn casi vomita  
- No soy tu chica- la porrista sonrió  
-Pero … yo pensé - la morena lo interrumpió  
-Tu nada … ¿Y porqué le gritaste a Quinn?  
-No le grite, pero ¿que hace ella acá?- le gritó rojo y la rubia pensó que patearía una silla  
-Estuvo cuidándome -

Rubia sexy 1 ,Morsa mal formada 0 ,susurro Quinn para sus adentros.

-Cómo sea … ¿Quieres que te traiga sopa de pollo?- pregunto Finn y Quinn lo miro feo.  
-Es VEGETARIANA , idiota- le aclaro la porrista y Rachel sonrió ante esto.

_Maybe I'm a fool for speaking up but I don't mind_  
_Cause a girl like you will come around like_  
_Once in a million times_

Aquellos detalles hacían que Quinn se mantuviera presente en su corazón, desde que salía con Finn el chico nunca recordó su dieta excluyente de carnes y mucho menos su alergia al maní.

El teléfono de Quinn sonó y se apresuró a contestar.  
Miro la pantalla y sonrió ante el contacto.  
-Hola Kitty- saludo contenta.  
Hablar con la chica le parecía divertido e interesante.  
-Hola Q, lamento tener que molestarte pero- la rubia la interrumpió  
-¡Dios! Tu nunca molestas ,dime-  
-Vas a matarme pero… estaba practicando con Brittany Pierce una rutina y Santana apareció cuando estaba sobre los hombros de Britt y nos asustó y B me lanzó al piso ,So … tengo quebrado el quinto metatarsiano-

El mundo se le vino abajo, tenían una competencia a sus espaldas y según lo que había alcanzado a ver Kitty era muy buena y servía demasiado.  
Respiro varias veces pero fue amable , después de todo la joven no tenía la culpa de que la celosa de Santana López las estuviera espiando y la hubiera asustado.

-Oye K, esta todo bien… mañana arreglamos todo y no es necesario que me cubras …yo hablare con Sue y no todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?- intento sonar segura y que su compañera se lo creyera pero era ella quien no se lo creía.  
-Gracias Quinn, deberás gracias por hablar con Sue- la chica sonaba realmente agradecida y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-Ahora dime … ¿Estas bien?- se preocupó  
-Si, mamá esta de viaje pero a modo de disculpas Santana me trajo las muletas y analgésicos-  
-Espero verte mañana con una espléndida sonrisa pero ahora debo irme-  
-Adiós Q -  
-Nos vemos- colgó y notó que los dos chicos la estaban mirando , ella nunca solía tratar bien a sus porristas pero al parecer esta era más que alertó a Rachel

-¿Qué me miras tanto Finociento- dijo intimidante y Rachel largo una risilla .  
-Veo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí- murmuro Finn y se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo que molesto a ambas.

_So what do I do?  
Tell me what do I do_

Otra vez solas y otra vez las ganas de lanzarse la una sobre la otra.

Quinn la había celado y eso la volvió loca, había recordado su odio a la carne, la había defendido de Finnessa e incluso había velado por su sueño.

_And the look that you are givin' me gives me hope to believe  
So for you baby I'll change my ways I'll  
Wear my heart on my sleeve  
Got nothin' to lose  
I've got nothin' to lose_

-Oye Berry , ¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo divertida intentando quitar hierro al asunto.  
-No me digas así- sonó triste y Quinn se acercó hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de la morena.  
-Sabes que es broma gatita ¿verdad?- le corrió un mecho de pelo y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.  
Rachel asintió y la abrazó fuertemente.  
-Te quiero- susurró al oído de la rubia

_Oh, girl, to tell you the truth  
It's always been you  
I'm all about you_

...


	5. Boxers

_**Boxers**_

-_Rae debes tomarte la sopa … se que no soy la mejor cocinera pero la hice con amor ¿Si?_ -  
Hacia quince minutos que Quinn intentaba que la diva ingiera la jodida sopa que tanto le había costado cocinar.  
Las siete y aún no habían comido algo nutritivo, toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo películas e ingiriendo golosinas.  
Ninguna de las dos tocó el tema de la relación ,habían decidido olvidarse todo por ese día y lo habían seguido al pie de la letra.  
-_Vale tomaré tu amada sopa si… cantas algo_- sugirío rapidamente  
Quinn se sentó en el sillón junto a Rachel ,apagó el televisor y le tendió la taza caliente  
-_Primero toma un sorbo_- la morena bebió y la rubia sonrió  
-¿Qué quieres que cante?-  
Lo medito por un segundo y se decidió por esa canción que tanto le gustaba.  
-_Call me maybe-_  
-_Ok, ahí voy_- aclaró la voz y se sentó en estilo indio.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_(Cara a cara y corazón a corazón)_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_(Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos)_

Supuso qué con esa canción ablandaría un poco el corazón de la diva , ella no sería quien le rogaría , su orgullo seguía intacto, estar con Rachel no la había cambiado y pasase lo que pasase Quinn no daría el primer paso para retomar la relación.

Era demasiado dura como para pedirle una oportunidad y que se la rechazara.

_I close my eyes I look away_

_(Cierro los ojos, miro hacia otro lado)_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_(Eso es sólo porque no estoy bien)_

El corazón de la morocha latía a mil por hora, entendía lo que Quinn le quería decir y sabía de sobra la letra de la canción , no hacia falta de la cantase entera para descubrir el completo significado.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_(Nunca vamos a decir las palabras que se sienten)_

_Deep down underneath it_

_(En el fondo por debajo de ella)_

La miró penetrando todos los muros que había construido y logro divisar dolor en su alma.

_Tear down all the walls_

_(Derribar todos los muros)_

Iba a llorar en cualquier momento,pero contuvo las lágrimas y fingió estar atenta a la canción en sí.  
Estaba rota y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para pedirle a Quinn que dejara de cantar ,realmente la estaba matando

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_(¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?)_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_(¿O vamos a estar siempre sólo fingiendo?)_

Elevo la mirada evitando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

_We will always be pretending_

_(Siempre estaremos fingiendo)_

Fingían que todo estaba bien, pero en el fondo sabían cuán heridas estaban , no sólo por la ruptura ,si no porque ,ha excepción de ese día, no había mantenido contacto alguno.

No porque ellas no quisieran si no porque su orgullo se los impedía, dejándolas como unas inmaduras.

-_Esa no era la canción_- se quejó  
-_Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta más esta_-

Sin darse cuenta había bebido todo el tazón de sopa y cuando Quinn se percató de ello sonrió y le entregó una piruleta que había escondido en su bolsillo.  
Rachel era fácil de consentir, se parecía a un niño, con sólo una golosina se contentaba ,aveces le gustaba hacerla renegar pero siempre le terminaba dando el dulce.

Una vez al mes asaltaba la alacena de su casa y conseguía mucho dulces y cosas por el estilo ,luego subía al balcón de Rachel ,abría la ventana y le dejaba ahí todas los chuches.

Habían pasado sólo tres meses juntas ,pero eran como uña y carne, se conocían a la perfección y aceptaban los defectos de la otra , su relación no tenía roces ni grietas , era perfecto y casi tan perfecto que parecía mentira.

-_Quinn… tu has estado cuidándome todo el día ¿No tienes tarea o algo?_- se sintió culpable, la rubia había dejado todas sus actividades por ella y no sabía como agradecerle.  
-_No tenía nada mejor que hacer_- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- _Me gusta estar contigo … aunque pares al zombie de esa serie que tanto te gusta_- se burlo  
-_No te metas con Wallking Dead_- fingió enojo -_¿No parezco como un zombie verdad?_- se toco la cara como si pudiera cambiar su estado.  
Quinn la miro enternecida  
-_No gatita_ - susurro y le besó la frente.-Es hora de que te vallas a dormir-  
Rachel se levantó y le tomo la mano para que la acompañase  
-_Te quedas ¿no?_- pregunto acercándose a la escalera , Quinn asintió y subieron hasta el cuarto de la morena.  
Rachel se colocó un nuevo pijama y le pasó a la rubia unos bóxers rosas de corazones con una remera para que durmiera.

La rubia miro los atuendos extrañada y al parecer ya los había visto en otro lado.  
-_Creo que estos bóxers son míos_- dijo divertida  
-_Lo eran ,ahora son míos_- sonrió y la porrista rió.  
-_Esta bien, oficialmente te los regalo_- ambas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.  
Se me rieron en la cama y esta vez Quinn puso su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel quien le acaricio el pelo sabiendo el efecto que causaba en la chica.

Era como un gatito le tocaban el cabello y se quedaba dormida, parecía mágico tan mágico que era prácticamente imposible.  
-_Eres preciosa ¿Sabes?_- le susurró la morena y la rubia se estremeció debajo de las sabanas.

La miró durante largos minutos y en los que no dejo que tocarle el pelo.

Penso y pensó lo estúpida que había sido pero ya no podía volver le tiempo atrás.

Había aprendido que los botones rojos que te hacen volver al pasado no existen y sin darse cuenta cerró los parpados intentando tener un merecido descanso.

Cayeron ante los encantos de Morfeo y disfrutaron del mejor de los sueños, por que ambas estaban juntas ,abrazadas y nadie podría destruirlo.

Cada uno de nosotros es como un reloj de arena. Y en el transcurso de nuestras vidas debemos retener los diamantes que aparecen entre los granos de arena que cae.  
Al parecer esa era una lección que Rachel Berry debía aprender.


	6. Hero

Se había levantado temprano, eran las cinco y media aproximadamente.  
Había preparado el desayuno para Leroy y Rachel, le había escrito una nota y se había marchado.  
En su casa tomo un baño espumoso que duró hasta las seis y media ,si fuera por ella no hubiera salido del agua, pero sus dedos ya comenzarían a semejarse con pasas de tantas arrugas.  
Un vaso de leche y una tajada de mango le bastaron para llenarse y poder partir al McKinley.  
Su auto ocupaba dos plazas de estacionamiento, pero nadie se quejaba, después de todo era Quinn Fabray.

-_Hola Santana_- saludo a la chica que la esperaba en la puerta.  
-_Hola Q ¿Todo en orden?_- parecía alegre algo que la sorprendió.  
-_Si , y ¿Tu?_- preguntó extrañada  
-_Estoy magnífica, no se me nota_- presumió moviendo las caderas a lo que Quinn sonrió.  
-_Si se nota_- dijo divertida  
-_Dicen que Finn salió llorando ayer de la casa del Hobbit_- carcajeo  
Santana no tenía idea de que su mejor amiga había mantenido una relación de un poco más de tres meses con el supuesto "Hobbit" .  
De echo nadie lo sabía, eso sin contar a los señores Berry ,a Kurt y a Mercedes.  
Quinn no tenía intenciones de decirle algo a Santana , sin la latina se lo preguntaba sería honesta pero si no … guardaría el secreto ,bueno dicen que ocultar no es lo mismo que mentir.  
-_¿Y eso te alegro el día?_- cuestiono divertida, pues a ella si que le había alegrado la mañana.  
-_Al parecer el enano estaba con alguien en la casa_ - levantó las cejas insinuando que Finn había sido engañado por la morena-_ y le aclaró a Finociento que no estaban juntos_-

Al parecer quien hizo correr el rumor no se había percatado de que ese alguien con quien Rachel estaba era ella, Quinn Fabray la capitana de las porristas.  
La rubia supuso que nadie se percataría de que ella había salido con Rachel durante el verano por lo que rió con Santana y se dedicó a oír otros de los chismes que la latina había escuchado.  
Le hablo sobre Kitty y su reciente accidente , y como si de magia se tratase la rubia entro al estacionamiento con un par de muletas y sumada la mochila en su espalda.  
Quinn no lo dudo y se acercó a la chica.

-_Hola Kitt_- le beso la mejilla- _¿Me permites?_- le quitó la mochila y se la colocó al hombro.  
-_Hola Q, gracias_- caminaron hasta la entrada donde Santana las miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-_Hola Kitty_- sonó amable y sorprendió a las rubias.  
-_Hola Santana_- respondió la más pequeña.  
Entraron a la escuela y se encontraron con un rubio apoyado contra unas taquillas.  
-_Hola Sammy_- Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo  
-_Hola chicas_- saludo el chico cargando los libros de Quinn.  
-_¿Me acompañan a la cafetería?_- pregunto Santana buscando su teléfono en el bolso.  
-_Yo me quedo con Kitty-_ contesto la rubia rápidamente  
-Boca de trucha ¿Vienes?-lo apuró  
-_Si claro_- le entregó los libros a Quinn y le beso la mejilla a las dos rubias-_Las veo luego_- grito alejando se siendo arrastrado por la latina.  
-_Q , no era necesario_- dijo Kitty visiblemente nerviosa  
-_¿Qué? Vamos… me divierto más contigo que con ellos_- le acaricio el hombro y caminaron hasta los baños más cercanos , pues cerca de allí estaba el casillero de Kitty.  
El pasillo estaba lleno de jóvenes corriendo , cada uno en su mundo, encerrados en su pequeña y patética burbuja que tenían como vida. Estaban tan ensimismados que no se percataron de que Quinn Fabray estaba caminando por el pasillo.  
Y un joven tuvo tanta mala suerte que sin desearlo empujo a Quinn por el hombro.  
-_¿Que haces?_- exclamo furiosa.  
El chico siguió caminando sin disculparse algo que la hizo explotar.  
-_Eres tan estúpido , das lástima Hudson … ojalá Berry se dé cuenta de que sale con un patán portador de tetas piramidalmente desproporcionare_s- sonrió irónicamente, sabía que le había dado en el punto clave.  
Le había nombrado a Rachel y luego a sus pechos poco tonificados , lo había acabado y se sentía orgullosa  
Por otro lado Kitty reía en voz baja ante las ocurrencias de su capitana.  
-_Pudrete Fabray y tu enana tambien_- las miro de lado y se acercó peligrosamente a la más pequeña.  
-_¿Tambien te metes con los más chicos?_- se interpuso entre su amiga y el gigante.  
-_Eres una zorra desgraciada tu y toda tu maldita escuadra_- escupió con furia sin dejar de mirarla.  
Sus ojos despedían fuego, y Quinn sólo sonreía sabía perfectamente que eso sacaba de quicio a Finn y a ella le encantaba fastidiarlo.  
_-Dime algo que no sepa ,y lo de zorra lo he aprendido de tu madre_-  
Un grupo de jugadores se acercaron ante los gritos del chico y comenzaban a reír ante las contestaciones de Quinn, después de todo el chico ya no era el mariscal y la rubia seguía reinando el instituto.  
-_Muérete_ - salió corriendo avergonzado y todos explotaron en carcajadas.  
Hacia sólo cinco días que había empezado la escuela y ya tuvo su primer encuentro.  
Kitty se acercó a su casillero y junto los libros ,luego guardo su mochila dentro de la taquilla y rió ante la sonrisa egocéntrica que tenía la capitana.

-_Ya deja el ego Fabray_ - le dijo divertida y Quinn rió.  
-_Dame los libros_- Kitty le extendió los libros y caminaron por el corredor.  
-_Mi clase esta en el tercer piso_- señalo , ya que la rubia se dirigía en la dirección contraria.  
Quinn observó los escalones y era muchísimos ,no lo pensó dos veces y llamó a un chico que estaba en el pasillo.  
-_Hey tu amigo_- el joven se acercó- ¿Puedes llevarme la mochila y las muletas hasta la clase del señor Berte? -  
El chico asintió y tomo la mochila de Kitty,luego quitó los libros a Quinn y por último tomo las muletas, las subió rápidamente encontrándose con que la clase había empezado.  
-_Vamos_- sugirió Quinn  
-_¿Quee?_- dijo aterrada-_¿Tu vas a cargarme hasta allá arriba?_- pregunto señalando hacia arriba mientras negaba.  
-_Oh si! , vamos_- Quinn la levantó y Kitty se aferró a su cuello, la llevaba como si de un caballo se tratase y los alumnos las miraban incrédulos.  
-_Ni de te ocurra dejarme caer_- la amenazo mirándola a los ojos y la capitana sonrió.  
Llegaron a la segunda planta y no se había cansado, la chica era muy liviana y Quinn tenía bastante fuerza, después de todo Sue siempre las hacia cargar el doble de su peso.  
-_Eres una pluma Kitt_-  
La tercera planta estaba desolada al parecer las clases ya habían comenzado y Quinn se apuró a llegar a la clase de Sociología.  
Toco la puerta para que las dejarán entrar.  
-_Lamento la tardanza señor Berte_- dijo Kitty apenada y Quinn la bajó , la más pequeña le dejo un beso en la mejilla-_Gracias Q_- susurro  
-_Señorita Fabray podría retirarse ya de mi clase_- parecía enojado , pero la rubia espero a que la porrista tomara asiento y luego se retiró.  
Rachel estaba en el fondo de la clase, había decidido asistir ya que la fiebre desapareció y los dolores de cabeza disminuyeron.  
Se había sorprendido de que su Quinn había cargado en sus brazos a una de sus abejas obreras.  
Unos terribles celos la inundaron , no se consideraba una persona celosa pero sin dudas que lo era.  
Sabía que Quinn era hermosa y que cualquiera podría enamorarse o enamorarla ,se sentía insegura todo el tiempo y esa fue otra de las causas por las que dejo a Quinn.  
Nunca había sentido algo parecido, ¿Inseguridad? Pff ,no era una palabra que eligiera para definirse, pero desde que salió con Quinn esa característica se había sumado a las otras.

La había visto y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había asistido a clases y se encontraba radiante como siempre.  
-_Lamento llegar tarde Señor Shue_-  
La maldita clase de español ya había comenzado y tomo asiento al lado de Santana, quien la miro elevando las cejas intentando deducir por que había llegado tarde.

Tener que conjugar el verbo amar no era la tarea que más le agradaba, pero Santana era la mejor compañera que pudiera pedir y estaba agradecida de que por lo menos el profesor que tenia era el de sonrisa psicópata y no el amargado del Señor Path.

-_Santana vamos_- el timbre había dado fin a la clase y Quinn esperaba a la latina desde la puerta, había decidido que no hablaría con el Señor Shuester , no deseaba tener que darle innecesarias explicaciones de porque había dejado el club , por lo que siempre que lo veía salía prácticamente corriendo.  
-Quinn puedo hablar contigo un segundo- Parecía que el hombre no estaba en labor de ayudarla con su escapatoria .  
-_Disculpe Mrs. Shue debo irme_- abandonó la puerta y con paso torpe de alejó del pasillo.

Aire.  
Eso era lo único que necesitaba. Había corrido hasta quien sabe donde, pensando que alguien la seguiría y se sentía ridícula por la forma de tratar al profesor.  
Sin meditarlo subió a la supuesta terraza secreta del McKinley , quizá era secreta para el resto de los alumnos, pero no para ella y Brittany.  
Recordaba el día que conoció a su rubia amiga.

_**Flashback**_

Nuevo colegio, nuevo comienzo … en fin una nueva vida .

Todo había cambiado, ya no era más Lucy Caboose , era Quinn y nadie la conocía, algo que la ayudaba a dar forma a su nueva y perfecta vida.  
Dietas, ensayos, entrenamientos ,operaciones, tinturas y llantos habían logrado que hoy la menor de las Fabray se volviera fría ,calculadora y egoísta.  
-_Hola , Soy Brittany, puedes decirme Britt o B quizás Bee_-  
Se sorprendió ante la calidez que una chica alta y linda mostraba.  
Sonaba como una niñita de cinco años y eso a Quinn o mejor dicho a Lucy le encantó.  
-_Hola Britt, soy Quinn Fabray_- intento ser amable y parecer fresca , pero la acción de la porrista la sorprendió. Brittany la abrazo.  
Tras un poco más de interacción con la holandesa decidió recorrer el instituto.  
Un sin fin de pasillos , la cafetería, el campo de fútbol y el auditorio conformaban al McKinley.  
Se introdujo en el pasillo más alejado de la escuela y observó que a unos par de metros se encontraba una salida al exterior.  
Sin dudarlo se aproximo y pudo ver como esa salida estaba cerrada por una reja, pero aquella puerta no fue un impedimento , sin mucho esfuerzo la trepó y cayó del otro lado.  
Sencillo susurro para su misma y miro al rededor dando lugar a una escalera en forma de Caracol.

Sin más ,subió hasta lo que parecía una terraza.  
-_¿Brittany?_- preguntó asombrada al encontrarse a la chica allí.  
-_¡Oh Quinn!_- la rubia se giró asustada por la sorpresiva aparición de Lucy.  
-_Disculpa… yo no sabía que estabas aquí_- sonó apenada y la porrista le sonrió mientras se acercaba al borde de la terraza.  
-_¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?_-  
El lugar era verdaderamente hermoso, varios helechos colgaban de un pequeño techo.  
Algunas plantas más y unos pequeños árboles en macetas, que seguro pertenecerían a algún proyecto ecológico.  
Un par de arbustos en el medio de la terraza y una oxidada veleta en forma de gallo llamaron la atención de Quinn.

_- Yo … no lo sé-_ murmuro fijando la vista en sus pies.  
_-Crees que podrías guardar en secreto este lugar… preferiría que seamos las únicas que lo conocen-_ sonrió de medio lado y Quinn asintió -_Debemos sellar el trato_- le extendió el dedo meñique y Lucy lo entrelazo con el suyo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Rachel se dirigía en silencio a buscar su ensalada diaria.  
Había estado callada más de lo normal y Kurt le había preguntado reiteradas veces si todo estaba en orden.  
Asentía sin convencimiento y le rogaba que dejará de indagarla pero el chico parecía no hacerle mucho caso.  
Desde la salida de clase hasta la llegada a el comedor su mente había dado inicio a una guerra , en donde una parte de ella le decía que dejase de luchar y de lamentarse porque eso no solucionaría las cosas, pero su otra parte ,en donde se alojaba la Rachel soñadora y enamoradiza le decía que hablara con Quinn para disculparse y por lo menos volver a intentarlo.

Pero en esta guerra había un factor clave con el que Rachel Berry no contaba.  
Kitty While.

Aún no sabía nada de la nueva amiga de Quinn excepto que:  
Uno. Era porrista  
Dos. Era de cuarto  
Tres. Iban juntas a la clase del Señor Berte  
Sólo tenía tres estúpidos datos que no le servían de nada.

-_Finn_- susurró cuando el chico tomó un gran trozo de carne y se la metió en la boca masticándolo con la boca totalmente abierta.  
Se giró sobre su eje y camino ,seguida por Kurt ,hacia otra mesa.  
-_Vamos Rach … ¿No me dirás que sucede?_- rogó por milésima vez su amigo.  
-_ Ya Kurt , deja de preguntar , ¿Cuéntame qué cantarás hoy en el club?_- intento sonar interesada pero la sonrisa falsa que se dibujaba en su rostro la delataba.  
-Tengo la canción perfecta- sonrió ampliamente y dirigió la mirada hacia un rubio, quien lo saludo con la mano.  
Rachel se percató de ello y también lo miró.  
-¿_Quien es_?- pregunto interesada y levantando las cejas de manera insinuante.  
-_No pienses mal Berry_- la apunto con el el dedo índice - _Se llama Sam y es nuevo en la ciudad_- sonrió ante su nuevo amigo-_ Y es Súper Heterosexual_- afirmó  
-_¿En serio? Llegue a dudarlo … su cabello es un tanto…_- Kurt rió ante la mueca de su amiga.  
Ambos comieron entre risas ,al parecer el ambiente había dejado de pesar y Kurt había logrado suavizar el humor de la diva. O eso creyó hasta que vio la mueca de su amiga y pudo divisar a Sam sentado en la mesa de las porristas, mientras Quinn desparramaba puré por su mejilla.  
-_Deja de machacarte las cosas Rach_- le susurro poniendo su mano sobre la de Rachel intentando apoyarla.

-_Vamos Kurt tu puedes_- se susurró a el mismo.  
Le había pedido a Quinn que lo valla a ver, iba a ser su primera presentación en el año y la rubia había aceptado ,con la condición de verlo desde la última fila del auditorio.  
Se había salteado los últimos veinte minutos del entrenamiento solo para ver a su amigo cantar.  
En la última fila , justo en la séptima butaca , estaba sentada Quinn Fabray.

Observaba con atención los movimientos de cada uno de sus ex compañeros.  
Mercedes y Tina enviaban mensajes de texto compulsivamente y Quinn pensó que se quedarían sin pulgares de tanto teclear. Desvío la vista un poco y pudo notar como Finn extraía algo viscoso de su nariz ,lo examinaba con delicadeza y luego lo introducía en su boca.  
Decir que la rubia tenía ganas de vomitar, era poco ,pero una voz un tanto chillona la saco de su transe.

-_Francamente no entiendo porque Jake o Puck no pueden tener el solo_-  
Rachel versus Will en una pelea un tanto acalorada.  
Le pareció divertido ver como la diva discutía con su profesor haciendo demasiados movimientos con sus manos intentando explicarle la situación.  
-_Rachel, esta decidido, Finn cantara contigo_- suspiró y la morena gruño resignada.  
Como recordaba ,el señor Schuster saludo a todos con una sonrisa y le dio el pie para que Kurt haga su gran entrada.  
El chico apareció entre las cortinas y con una tímida sonrisa se posicionó en el centro del escenario.

_-And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside,  
And you know you can survive._

Kurt apenas levantó la mirada y Quinn levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo.  
Todos estallaron en aplausos, incluida Santana quien al parecer había disfrutado de aquella magnífica presentación tributo a Witney Houston , posiblemente una de las mejores cantantes, después de Barbra, claro esta.

Sin meditarlo demasiado, tomo su teléfono móvil y apuntó al centro del auditorio, captando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero nada es tan fácil en esta vida , recuerdo que me había dicho mi abuela a la corta de edad de siete años y supongo que por ello ,cuando Quinn quiso salir por la puerta del lugar tropezó con una de sus agujetas, provocándole una aparatosa caída.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ruido y pudieron descubrir a Lucy Quinn Fabray recomiendo su bolso y teléfono.  
-_¿Quinn?_- pregunto Rachel acercándose al lugar en donde la rubia se había quedado paralizada.  
Quinn la escaneo con sutileza ¿Podría verse más adorable con ese jersey de renos? pensó admirando aquel estúpido sweater verde que sin duda le quedaba tan bien.  
Deseo abalanzarse sobre Rachel y besarla hasta asfixiarla, pero era tarde porque ella, Quinn Fabray, ya había activado su mecanismo de autodefensa ,creando así una muralla de acero.  
-_¿Qué quieres Berry?_- le dolió, en lo más profundo de su alma le dolió ,tener que dirigirse así a la chica de los jerseys , a la chica de los Hot Cakes y lo que más le dolió fue dirigirse así a Rachel, a su Rachel, a su gatita , a su Rae.  
-_¿Qué haces aquí ?_- para su suerte la aparición del profesor la ayudo a tener que cambiar su duro semblante.  
-_Yo… sólo vine porque Kurt me lo pidió_- señalo con la cabeza al chico que ya bajaba del escenario y se acercaba al grupo.  
-_Q solo vino para verme_- dejo un beso en la frente de la chica - _No es una espía ni mucho menos_- sonaba enojado y la rubia solo bajo la mirada unos segundos para luego retomar su actitud de perra desalmada.  
-_Sería lo único que falta_- susurró Finn desde el fondo.  
-_Si terminaron con su cuestionario podría irme_ - los miro a todos con una posición altanera y desafiante. Nadie dijo nada, era Quinn, la capitana de las Cheerios , la más deseada del McKinley y posiblemente de la ciudad , nadie nunca le discutiría.  
-_Me voy contigo_- Kurt les regalo una mirada desaprobatoria a todos para luego entrelazar su brazo con el de Quinn.

Aquellos idiotas habían sido su "familia" ,los había apoyados a todos por igual, los había querido y respetado y ahora la miraban con temor.  
Claro que había excepciones, como era el caso de Mercedes y el de Kurt.  
Y también el caso de Rachel Barbra Berry.  
Su jodido amor de verano, la cual la había dejado de un día para el otro con un simple " Quinn esto debe terminar aquí y ahora ".  
Yo pienso , ¿Quien en sus cabales dejaría a la chica que quiere?  
Pero para toda pregunta hay una respuesta y justo para esta pregunta había una respuesta:  
_Rachel Barbra Berry_.  
Tan sólo 3 palabras , 17 letras ,5 vocales y 12 consonantes.  
Rachel había dejado a la chica que más quería ¿Y se arrepentía?  
Si y mucho.

La vida nos da oportunidades y está en nosotros si las aprovechamos o si simplemente las dejamos pasar.  
Recuerdo que mi abuelo me dijo una vez que el tren solo pasa una vez y esta en ti si lo tomas o no.  
Al parecer Rachel lo había dejado pasar y había desistido abordar en otra estación.


	7. RED

_**RED**_

Había tenido dolores de todos los tipos , desde los que te provocan las vacunas y los que te provoca un parto hasta los que te producen cortarte con una hoja.  
Pero nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo como ver la mirada de tristeza que Rachel le había dado hace unos segundos atrás.  
¿Como podía haber sido tan cruel como para tratarla de esa manera tan cortante y mordaz?

No tenía respuesta, se había quedado muda y se sentía decepcionada de si misma.  
Intentó olvidarse de todo por un rato, por lo que junto con Kurt y otras Cheerios decidieron ir de compras al centro comercial de Ohio.

Quinn lograba sentirse a gusto con sus compañeras , y más aún con la compañía del chico ,quien se creía que estaba en "El diablo viste de Prada".  
La gente miraba al séquito de porristas, desplazarse con elegancia por las varias tiendas que encontraban a su paso.  
Cantidades industriales de prendas y en el caso de Kurt ,cremas , llenaban el auto de Quinn y el de el chico.  
-_Hablemos de puntajes-_ dijo una de las porristas.  
Todas las chicas estaban en la casa de Kurt , comían ensaladas y se hacían mascarillas de barro para rejuvenecer sus ya juveniles rostros.  
-_Yo empiezo_- grito Kurt emocionado_- Noah Puckerman_-  
Todas se miraron y rieron  
-_Creo que se merece un seis y medio ,quizá un siete, pero nada más-_ opinó Caroline la más pequeña del grupo.  
Quinn pinchó un trozo de lechuga y rió ante el comentario.  
-_Voy yo_ - anuncio la capitana- _Quiero reírme … Finn Hudson_- todas carcajearon incluido Kurt quien choco las manos con las de Quinn.  
-_Cero, no merece nada… ¿Alguna ha notado que necesita sostén?-_ criticó Susan desde un sillón.  
-_Y que dicen de el nuevo ¿Evans?-_ cuestiono Kurt con sorna hacia la rubia  
Quinn se sonrojó y todas rieron entre bromas.  
-_Quiero decir ,en defensa, que es un muy buen amigo_- lo miró asesinamente, pero el chico no retrocedió.  
-_Te quiere en su cama Fabray_- le alcanzo a susurrar.  
Todo el día, encerrada en su cuarto.  
Cantando cada canción que su IPod decidía reproducir aleatoriamente.  
No podía olvidar el trato que Quinn le había dado, la mirada fría que le otorgó y como le habló.  
Le había dolido.  
Le había dolido y había llorado sin parar en cada canción.  
Agradeció haber comprado hace semanas atrás el nuevo CD de Taylor Swift ,Red.  
Cuando escucho Red sintió un escalofrío recorrer su diminuto cuerpo, pero no se comparó en nada cuando los versos de All too Well la abrazaron hasta asfixiarla.  
Es tan típico escuchar música triste sólo para sentirse peor y eso que se los digo yo desde el lugar de escritor omnisciente.

Tres certeros golpes en la puerta y la cabeza de Leroy asomándose.  
-_Hija ,¿Podemos hablar?-_ Rachel asintió y le hizo un lugar en la cama para que se sentara.  
Pasaron unos segundos, incómodos para Rachel y odiosos para Leroy.  
-_¿ Quieres decirme que es lo que sucede en esa cabecita_?- le acaricio el cabello y Rachel saco la cabeza de la almohada para luego abrir los ojos, dejando a su padre con la boca abierta.  
El hombre cuidadosamente observó los enrojecidos ojos de su pequeña y limpio cada una de sus lágrimas.  
La miro unos segundos divagando en esa mirada almíbar y con una cinta le ató un rodete en el cabello.  
Rachel se aferró al pecho de su padre y lloro , lloró sin parar, deteniéndose para respirar ,sólo para llenar sus pulmones de aire.  
_-¿Qué te han hecho mi niña?_- susurro Leroy cuando su hija detuvo el llanto.  
Limpio sus lágrimas y suspiro reiteradas veces antes de contestar.  
-_Quinn_ - murmuró sollozando de nuevo_- Me odia_ - exclamó enojada.  
El hombre la miró y negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.  
_-¿Cómo es posible que esa chica te odie si hace ayer vino a cuidarte?-_ cuestiono mirando a su princesa.-_Te quiere y lo sabes … hasta te ha traído de esos dulces que sólo venden en el otro lado de la ciudad._- gesticulo divertido.  
-_Hoy … ella me trato horrible y me miró como lo hacía al principio , sólo que ahora no fingía_-  
Suelen decir que hay muchas formas de descargar las emociones acumuladas en nuestro pecho.  
Algunas personas suelen golpear cosas hasta destrozarlas por completo ,otros hacen ejercicio hasta quedarse sin energías y solo unos pocos lloran, lloran como niñitas de cinco años cuando se hacen su primer raspón.  
Y personalmente creo que nuestra querida Rachel Berry pertenecía al cerrado grupo de los llorones.  
Por lo que lloró y lloró toda la noche.  
Lloró por ser una estúpida, lloró por el trato que tuvo Quinn, lloró por los recuerdos que le propinaban golpes y patadas y lloró por llorar.  
Miró el reloj ubicado en la pared y suspiro como ya era de costumbre.  
Estaba rodeada por siete porristas y un genio de la moda, pero aún tenía energías de sobra.  
Todas habían dormido en la casa de Kurt y los colchones en el suelo eran la prueba de aquello.  
Se levantó sin esfuerzo y se acercó al chico para avisarle que saldría un rato.  
El "Mmm" que soltó Kurt le basto para marcharse.  
Once y media de la noche y Quinn Fabray salía a correr por la oscura ciudad.  
Ohio era una ciudad bastante tranquila ,no tenía muchos habitantes y se podía salir a cualquier hora.  
Corrió sin para y no le costó llegar a un parque bastante alejado de la ciudad.  
No solía tener miedo a nada ,aunque a veces fingía tenerlo porque Rachel amaba que ella escondiera su cara en su cuello.  
Rachel.  
Ahí estaba otra vez colándose en sus pensamientos ,¿Era necesario relacionarla con cada cosa que le sucedía?  
Claro que era necesario relacionarla, si todo lo que hacia era para escapar de ella.  
Había pensado mil maneras de olvidarla, ¿Alcohol?  
Ella no bebía ¿Drogas? Ella no se drogaba ¿Acostándose con cualquiera? Ella no hacía eso.  
Miro todo a su alrededor y pudo ver al parque totalmente desolado y ella por primera vez se sintió en igualdad de condiciones.  
Abandono su posición sobre el banco y por inherencia bajo hacia la calle de en donde vivían los Berrys.  
Acelero el ritmo de su caminata y se enfrentó al balcón de Rachel, le sorprendió que la luz aún continuara encendida pero aún lo hizo más ver que dentro de la habitación había movimiento.  
Podía escuchar la voz de la chica salir en majestuosas palabras y también pudo sentir que estaba llorando.  
Quizá si la situación hubiera sido otra, Quinn ya se habría colado por el balcón y estaría dentro de la cama con la diva.  
Pero no.  
Quinn Fabray no lo dudo y sin meditarlo dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa. Pronto se encargaría de avisarle a Kurt que no volvería.  
Nunca llegaba tarde a clases , era algo así como cavar su propia tumba cuando lo hacia.  
Había un largo protocolo a realizar antes de bajar a desayunar.  
Primero se levantaba cuando el despertador marcaba las seis en punto, estiran su cuerpo de una manera muy extraña y con los ojos aún cerrados se colocaba las pantuflas de elefante que su tía Polly le había regalado cuando vino de visita.  
Montaba la escaladora y durante treinta minutos subía y bajaba mirando una fotografía de su mayor inspiración.  
Un baño reparador para luego volver a enjuagar su rostro y aplicar una importante cantidad de crema a sus piernas.  
Aquella rutina era un tanto extraña, pero si la comparábamos con la exfoliación facial de Kurt ,tenía mucho que envidiarle.  
-Papá- beso la cabeza de Hiram mientras este leía el diario con una mueca en su rostro.  
-Papi- imito el gesto anterior y tomo asiento en una banqueta al rededor del desayunador.  
Dio un sorbo a su café y mordió una tostada, para luego con la boca llena anunciarle a sus padres que volvería más tarde.  
-_Barbra ¿A dónde están tus modales?-_ la reto Hiram con la mirada acusadora.  
Leroy rió y Rachel se encogió de hombros dando otra mordida a la tostada mientras miraba lo que había en la ventana.  
-_¿Ustedes la conocen?-_ señalo a la calle donde una señora se acercaba a su casa.  
El timbre sonó y Leroy se levantó para atender a la mujer.  
-_Buenos días Señora Tasquil_-  
Rachel casi muere de la risa con el apellido de la señora ,pero contuvo la gran carcajada que se avecinaba y se acercó a la puerta-  
-_Buenos días Señor Berry ¿Cómo esta?- _pregunto la señora  
- _Bien gracias y ¿usted?-_  
-_Estoy bien pero no voy a mentirle estoy preocupada_- dijo la mujer apenada mientras sostenía un asqueroso caniche en sus regordetes brazos.  
-_Cuénteme que sucede_- rogó Leroy, las ancianas con su dramatismo lo sacaban de quicio.  
-_Bueno vera …_ - hizo una pequeña pausa y se tocó la barbilla- _el miércoles ,cerca de las cuatro para ser más precisos, vi como una jovencita se colaba por la ventana mientras subía con un bolso_- Leroy contuvo la risa ante la extraña preocupación que mostraba la señora Tasquil _- Y pues verá yo pensé que era una ladrona… Usted sabe como está la seguridad hoy en día_- sentenció la pobre ancianita.  
-_Gracias por su amabilidad, creo que comenzaremos a activar la alarma-_  
Rachel de atrás escuchaba como su padre y la vecina se despedían por lo que se arrimó a su padre  
_-¿Qué quería?-_pregunto curiosa  
_-¿Así que Quinn trepó al balcón?_- interrogo con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida.  
La morena palideció , era prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiera visto a Quinn trepar su balcón pero bueno era su padre y ella no le mentiría.  
-_Mira tu … Quinn Fabray todo un Romeo_- se mofó Hiram desde la cocina  
-_Deja a mi Julieta en paz_- dramatizó seguido de un suspiro.

-_Adiós Mama_- gritó desde la puerta  
Se había levantado tan temprano como siempre y con su perfecto uniforme partía hacia la casa de Kurt.  
Paró en Lima Bean y con 8 cafés en la mano salió en busca de las porristas.  
Su I Pod conectado al auto y en modo aleatorio dejaba escapar extrañas canciones.  
Le bastó escuchar las primeras notas del piano para desconectar el aparato y encender la radio.  
Eso si que no, no se comportaría como una depresiva mientras su queridísima ex andaba dando saltitos y cantando de la mano de su otro ex.  
O al menos eso era lo que creía que hacia Rachel.  
Estúpida y sensual Berry siempre colándose en sus pensamientos.  
El vecindario de Kurt se encontraba un tanto alejado de la escuela como para ir caminando por lo que decidió que irían al colegio en su auto.  
Toco la puerta con sus característicos dos golpes y Burt le abrió la puerta.  
-_Buenos días Señor Hummel_- el hombre le sonrió.  
-_Buenos Días Quinn , déjame que te ayude_- le quitó un par de vasos y se adentró en la casa mientras la rubia lo seguía de cerca.  
-_Están en el cuarto de Kurt , pasa por favor_- la porrista le sonrió y con ayuda de Burt bajaron al sótano.  
-_Ladies_- saludo Quinn bajando las escaleras.  
-_Q_- exclamaron todas y Kurt rió ante el trato a la capitana  
Le sorprendía, nunca dejaba de hacerlo.  
Quinn Fabray siempre había sido el mismísimo diablo, o por lo menos eso demostraba , pero ahora , cuando la veía así tan amable y sonriente no dudaba de las cosas que Rachel hablaba sobre su rubia.  
Le sorprendía.  
Quinn les entrego cada vaso y dejo para el final a su amigo.  
Tenía que disculparse por marcharse a tales horas y sin meditarlo se acercó a Kurt.  
-_Café negro con un dedo de espuma para el señor Hummel_- el chico tomo el vaso , beso la mejilla de Quinn y le dio un sorbo para luego sonreír complacido.  
Amaba el café y que mejor que compartirlo con un grupo de hermosas animadoras en piyamas.  
-_Kurt lamento haberme marchado como lo hice anoche solo que… _- hizo una pausa y agacho la mirada- _yo … necesitaba pensar y no conseguía dormir_- dijo enunciado susurro perfectamente audible para el joven.  
-_Entiendo ¿Berry se cuela en tus sueños?_- pregunto y la rubia asintió- _¿Sabes?_ Rachel _también se cuela en los míos, aún me atormenta por haberle quitado el solo_- dijo divertido causando la risa de Quinn.  
Las risas son llenadoras , purificadoras , alimentan el alma pero ni Lucy ni Babra se habían permitido hacer un uso constante de estas magníficas cualidades.  
Cuando su vaso se vacío partieron hacia el Instituto.  
Hacia mucho que no se juntaba con las porristas y realmente la había pasado bien.  
-_Abajo señoritas_- exclamo Quinn riendo en el asiente del piloto.  
Todas las porristas se fueron llenado una a una y cuando la mayoría estaba en la puerta una cabeza rubia apareció en su ventana.  
-_Brittany, no vuelvas a asustarme_ - suspiro calmando la respiración y abrió la puerta bajando con esa elegancia que tan bien la caracterizaba.  
-_Necesito que me ayudes con la tarea de Matemáticas_- sonaba desesperada y no era nada nuevo que Brittany Susan Pierce no hubiera hecho la tarea.  
No lo dudo ni un segundo, entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.  
Quinn Fabray había aprendido que las amistades continuaban creciendo a pesar de todas las cosas y que no importaba que es lo que tenías, si no a quien, y que los buenos amigos como Brittany eran la familia que se había permitido elegir


	8. Slushies

_**Slushies**_

Supuso que tras ayudarle a Brittany con la tarea de matemáticas se habría librado de tener que dedicarle más horas a escuchar los debates de su amiga sobre el porque el comunismo no era una opción para sacar a un país adelante.

No es que no quisiera escuchar a Brittany pero tenía bastantes cosas que hacer.

La hija mayor de los Pierce era un genio o por lo menos para Quinn Fabray lo era.

Solían hablar de política y de la ecología , pasaban horas debatiendo sobre pintores y diseñadores pero parecía que el cerebro de Brittany colapsaba cuando estaban en los exámenes y por más que estudiara nunca aprobaba.

Aunque eso solo pasaba cuando Quinn no era su tutora.

Según Brittany , la rubia tenía un don nato para dirigir y para enseñar y las notas de la porrista lo demostraban.

Tenía colecciones de diez y su padre había dejado de en marcarlos en la heladera cuando tenía ocho.

Desde luego el colegio no le costaba por lo que ayudaría a su amiga con lo que pudiera.

-_Entonces es la raíz cuadrada elevada al cubo ,más esta potencia y luego sumas estos resultados y … _- realizo unos cálculos- _Listo-_

Brittany beso su mejilla y la abrazo por los hombros cariñosamente mientras Quinn sonreía.

Mientras Brittany le contaba sobre su práctica de motocross ella se dedicaba a mirar a Rachel, quizá nunca se había percatado pero la morena siempre que sacaba sus libros miraba hacia los dos lados como si se asegurara de que nadie la mirara y luego retiraba sus cosas , no le prestó demasiada atención y siguió escuchando a la rubia.

-_Hola chica_- la saludo Mercedes dejando un apretón en su hombro izquierdo.

Rachel se giró y la observo detenidamente , cuando se percató de que alguien con un vaso rojo se acercaba a ellas.

Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y tras un segundo sintió como el líquido rojo se pegaba en su rostro.

Estaba frío y al recibirlo noto como las partículas de hielo se adentraban en su piel congelándola por completo.

Con el revés de su mano quitó los restos de granizado y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar se encontró con una figura reconocida y sin titubear se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-_¿Creo que es suficiente no crees?_- tenía los ojos vidriosos y la voz se entrecortaba.

-_¿Qué te pasa conmigo?_- susurró apartándose ante esa cercanía.

-_¿Por qué Quinn?-_ sollozo- _Pensé que realmente eras otra_-

Estaba tan rota que ni se percató que la rubia le había tendido un poco de papel para que se limpiara.

Le había dolido que Rachel pensara que ella había ordenado para que le tiren el Slushie, pero sin embargo no le importó y respetuosamente colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la morena y levantandola , la posicionó sobre el frío mármol.

Con cuidado le quitó el suéter, y lo enjuago en silencio, Rachel la miraba al tiempo que sollozaba.

Le limpio la cara y le besó la mejilla , volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la dejó en el piso, le entregó el cardigan y se marchó en silencio.

-_Gracias_- susurro y Quinn se giró automáticamente.

-_Sabes que no importa la hora, si estoy estudiando o si estoy durmiendo , si necesitas algo llámame_- le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.

-_Quinn… perdóname por lo de recién … supuse que estabas enojada y que …que _- no la dejo terminar colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-_Se que te es imposible creer esto pero yo … yo más allá de todo te sigo queriendo_.

Suspiro y atino a contestar

-_Yo tambien lo hago_-

Bajo la mirada y se marchó con un paso lento.

¿Cómo era posible que Rachel la siguiera queriendo si había terminado con ella?

No le había dado una explicación y Quinn no quería saberla, no deseaba escuchar que su morena no estaba más enamorada de ella ,ni quería oír como Finn seguía estando presente en la vida de la que era su chica.

No era la princesa de hielo , ni mucho menos era una rubia fría sin corazón que odiaba a todos.

Nunca se había enamorado, y consideraba que Rachel había sido su único 'amor' .

Sabía que sólo habían salido por tres meses pero le bastaron para querer cada aspecto de la enana cantarina.

-_Señor Schue tengo una canción preparada para hoy_- Rachel se puso de pie al lado del profesor y sonrió ampliamente como estaba acostumbrada.

-_Claro Rachel_- el hombre tomo asiento y tras una señal con la mano la banda comenzó a tocar.

_-Kiss today goodbye, _

_the sweetness and the sorrow. _

_wish me luck, _

_the same to you- _

Quizá debería decirle adiós, dudaba de que lo lograría pero quien no lo intenta no lo consigue.

_But I can't regret _

_What I did for love_

Al contrario de la canción , ella si se arrepentía de haber dejado a la chica de sus ojos, le dolía mirarla caminar por los pasillos mientras esta entrelazan sus brazos con el nuevo Ken del instituto, pero lo que había hecho ya lo había hecho

_Look, my eyes are dry_

_The gift was ours to borrow_

_It's as if we always knew_

_And I won't forget _

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love_

Kurt la había perseguido hasta su próxima clase y seguía insistiendo con lo mismo , por un momento pensó que colapsaría pero logró mantener la calma solo por unos minutos.

-_Vamos Rach … tu y yo sabemos que esa canción era para la rubia, la sigues queriendo_- estaba colmando su paciencia por lo que se giró bruscamente y le gritó

-_La quiero y … si no puedo dejarla porque cada noche sueño con ella y cada mañana despierto con la ilusión de verle, oírle, aunque aún no lo sepa_- lo último lo susurro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dirigió a su próxima clase.

El examen sorpresa de matemáticas había sido realmente difícil.

Supuso que aprobaría con lo justo, pero se había equivocado, un diez demostraba la clase de alumna que era y se sentía muy orgullosa.

Salió corriendo en busca de Sam, habían acordado que si Quinn sacaba la nota más alta de su curso él sería su esclavo durante todo la semana.

El dia estaba volviéndose divertido.

-_Hola rubio_- le tocó el pelo y el chico se apartó de sus casillero

-_Rubia_- le besó la frente y entrelazaron sus brazos para dirigirse a la cafetería.

-Mira lo que tengo- dijo divertida mostrándole el examen, Sam abrió los ojos de par en par y apareció la perfecta caligrafía de Quinn

-_Eres una... ¿Como pudiste? ,Siquiera estudias_-

Había tenido esperanzas de poder ganar la apuesta, y comenzaba a arrepentirse , ser el esclavo de Quinn por una semana sería un trabajo duro.

La cafetería parecía el zoológico al que nunca hubiese deseado visitar , adolescentes hormonales corriendo de aquí para allá , porristas hablando sobre su último bronceado y jugadores de fútbol presumiendo y alardeando de que eran los mejores cuando eso ni se acercaba a la realidad.

Tomó asiento en una mesa apartada y dio una mirada panorámica a todo el lugar , pero sus ojos solo pudieron centrarse en una persona.

Su Quinn estaba siendo cargada por el chico nuevo , iba en otros brazos y pudo ver como el rubio tenía una sonrisa tan grande que de seguro le dolían las mejillas.

La llevaba como si de un caballo se tratase y eso le molestó muchísimo , también le dolió pero los celos que la inundaron no se comparaban con nada.

Solo por un momento pensó en ir y tirarse en los brazos de la rubia y rogarle su perdón ,pero luego recordó que no podía jugar así con los sentimientos de otra persona, por lo que cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior dejó escapar un largo suspiro recordando un hermoso momento.

_FlashBack_

-_Quinn Fabray ven aquí en este instante- _le grito desde el sofá, hacia más de quince minutos que la rubia no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cocina y Rachel ya se estaba cansando de esperar tirada en el sofá.

-He finalizado mi obra maestra- Quinn hizo presencia en el living de su casa con una fuente de helado en sus manos acompañada de una bolsa con M&M.

Rachel la miró sorprendida , pero así era su novia, rara y loca .Prácticamente era imposible que alguien tardara tanto en poner un poco de crema helada en un tazón pero era Fabray y nadie le recriminaría nada.

-Ya ven aquí- extendió sus brazos y Quinn entendió que Rachel solo quería un poco de amor.

Dejando a un lado el helado se tira encima de su chica y le llena la cara de besos.

-Eres hermosa ¿Sabes?- le susurró la morena y la porrista sonrío ampliamente dejandole un pequeño roce con la naríz

-Tu también lo eres gatita- los besos llenaron el ambiente y mientras Quinn reposaba en las piernas de la morena esta le acariciaba el cabello dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

Y en ese momento ambas comprendieron que los besos no son contratos ,ni regalos ,ni promesas.


	9. ¿Que me has hecho?

_Los personajes pertencen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y empresas asociadas**. **_

**_¿Que me has hecho?_**

Necesitaba una ducha porque aquel entrenamiento había sido agotador.  
Parecía que las porristas se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer todo mal y sumado a la ausencia de Kitty todo se salía de control.

Sue Silvester las observaba desde afuera del campo y con una sonrisa se acercó a un séquito de porristas.  
-_Señoritas, veo que supieron llevar mi plan a la perfección_- sonrió complacida y prosiguió-_Quinn Fabray nunca perdió los estribos y supo comportarse de acuerdo a la situación , por lo que creo que ya es hora de que nos inscribamos en la competencia_- todas festejaron y la mujer las miro orgullosa.

Los ensayos sin la banda eran más que aburridos y Rachel no lograba acertar con ninguna nota en el piano.  
-_Mierda_-  
Llevaba más de diez minutos intentando tocar la estúpida canción que le había pedido pero no lograba encontrar las teclas del piano para poder formar la melodía.  
No lograba concentrarse y comenzaba a molestarse consigo misma.  
Necesitaba de alguien en concreto que le ayudara con aquel fastidioso instrumento, pero esa persona estaba ausente y lo seguiría estando.

Suspiro reiteradas veces y asentó su frente en las teclas provocando un sonido aterrador.  
_-¿Qué me has hecho rubia_?- susurro desesperada.

No se concentraba, no sonreía, ni siquiera hablaba como el terremoto que era.  
Deseaba con tanta fuerza que Quinn volviera y tuvieran una de esas mágicas noches en donde ambas terminaba abrazadas perdidas en la mirada de la otra.

Había tenido el impulso de besar a su rubia en el baño, pero luego se arrepintió recordando todos sus miedos y desconfianzas.

Se había enamorado completamente de la porristas y no tenía remedio.  
La quería, a ella y a sus sonrisas, a sus cambios de humor constantes, a sus excentricidades y a sus histerias, la quería por sobre todas las cosas.

_-__I am finding out that maybe I was wrong__  
__That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone-_

-_Hola rubia_- Santana hacia presencia en el estacionamiento mientras Quinn acomodaba las cosas que tenía en su baúl.

-_Hola Santana, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-_ le preguntó cerrando la compuerta del auto y dedicándole una mirada comprensiva.

La latina la miro y sonrió, Quinn podría ser una perra pero los modales nunca se le irían, o eso parecía.

-_En realidad te iba a preguntar si querías ir a tomar _algo – Hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntas, y eran las mejores amigas, pero desde que comenzaron las clases Quinn solo había tenido tiempo para Kitty, Sam o Britt.

-_Claro San, me encantaría ,Vamos sube- _ ambas subieron al auto y pusieron marcha a Lima Bean.

El lugar se encontraba un tanto vacio, claro que siempre contaba con aquella clientela diaria , pero a juzgar por el clima la cafetería debería estar abarrotada de gente.

Quinn tomó los pedidos y se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Santana , le entregó su orden y se sentó a su lado.

-_Veo que aún recuerdas mis gustos_- dijo divertida, Quinn solo sonrió y tomo el vaso entre sus finos y blanquecinos dedos.

-_San tu sabes que amo pasar tiempo contigo … pero me pareció extraño que me pidieras salir a solas_- Santana asintió comprendiendo lo que Quinn intentaba decirle y se apresuró a contestarle.  
-_Te_ _lo pedí así …porque hoy Britt tenía práctica de motocross_-  
La rubia sabía que con Brittany de por medio sería imposible tocar algunos temas que le interesaban.  
Ambas adoraban a la rubia pero aveces abarcaba todas las conversaciones y no dejaba que otros participen.  
-_En fin_- volvió a hablar la latina- _yo …quería contarte algo sobre… Dios_- no pudo continuar y sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos.  
La capitana la miro intentando descifrar lo que Santana quería desuele pero no encontraba ni un indicio.  
-_San, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras_- depósito el café en la mesa y la miro fijamente a los ojos.  
-_Me gusta Britt_- lo dijo tan rápido que a Quinn le costo captar aquellas tres escasas palabras.

Desde luego que no se lo esperaba y mucho menos de Santana López, la mujer más promiscua que había conocido en toda su corta vida.  
Santana López y Brittany Pierce, definitivamente un dúo que nunca habría emparejado ni en sus peores sueños.  
Nunca habría pensado que su latina amiga estuviera enamorada de la adorable e inocente Brittany.

Eran el agua y el aceite, todos los sabían pero nadie había pensado en ellas como pareja, seguramente ni ellas lo habría pensado.

Quinn no supo que contestar.  
Había escuchado que Brittany salía con el tipo de la silla de ruedas, pero nunca le había dado importancia.

Sólo se podía escuchar la música que en ese momento sonaba dentro de la cafetería.  
-_¿Tu y Britt_?- pregunto intentado cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.  
La chica asintió y bajo la mirada.

Sabía que Quinn era un tanto religiosa y que quizá nunca la aceptara pero en fin era su mejor amiga y merecía saberlo.  
Aunque ella no sabía que la mismísima hija de los religiosos estaba enamorada de una mujer y que esa mujer era la primogénita de la pareja de homosexuales de Lima.

_-¿Pero Britt no estaba con Artie?_- interrogó  
_-¿Eso es lo único que me dirás?_- la latina abrió los ojos como platos y Quinn asintió-_Esperaba otra reacción de tu parte, pensé que me arrojarías el café y me maldecirías_- la rubia rió y le dio un golpe amistoso en la mano.

La melodía de su teléfono se dejaba escuchar por toda la sala y corriendo se apresuró en atenderlo.  
Observo el identificado y descolgó rápidamente.

-_Hola Kurt_- sus labios se tornearon en una sonrisa.  
-_Hola Diva_- rodó los ojos y se acostó en el sillón.  
-_Como hoy es viernes pensé que quizá podíamos llamar a Mercedes para nuestro día de divas_-  
-_Eso sería perfecto, yo pongo la casa, traigan comida y me encargo de las películas_.  
Su día comenzaba a tomar color.

-¿Entonces tu quieres que yo averigüe si B está con ruedas?- no podía creer que Santana le estuviera pidiendo semejante estupidez.

-_Si y si puedes también podrías preguntarle sobre mi-_ Quinn giró los ojos y asintió dandolé un último sorbo a su café.

Abandonaron el lugar y la rubia se encargo de que su amiga llegara sana y salva a su casa para luego marcharse a la de ella.

Al llegar pudo notar como había movimiento en la cocina y en silencio se acercó para poder ver mejor.

Su madre estaba tomando el té junto a dos rubias mujeres, pudo apreciar un uniforme de porristas y luego levantó la vista encontrándose con…

-_Kitty While , que sorpresa_- entró a la cocina y besó la cabeza de la joven para luego extenderle la mano a la otra mujer-_Quinn Fabray un placer_-

La mujer miró a la porrista y sonrió pensando en que era igual a Judy, quizá portaba algunos rasgos de Russell pero sin embargo era una copia de su madre.

-_Hola querida, soy Ann, es un gusto poder conocer a la luz de los ojos de Jud_- todas rieron y las mejillas de Quinn se tronaron rosadas.

-_No sabía que conocías a Kitty_- le reprochó la rubia mayor

-_Pues yo no sabía que conocías a la madre de K_- la miró sonriendo – ¿_Oye Kit quieres ir al jardín?- _

Ambas se sentaron en el porche de la casa y miraban como los escasos autos pasaban, disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra y se sentía cómodas.

Quinn pudo sentir a Kitty tiritar, por lo que en silencio fue en busca de una manta para cubrirla. Para la rubia , la joven era muy frágil y sentía la necesidad de cuidarla , lo que le recordaba a otra persona.

Rachel Berry.

¿Cómo era posible que la morena siempre se colara en sus pensamientos? Frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza intentando olvidar todo, suspiro pausadamente y volvió a tomar asiento en el frio cemento.

-_¿Qué tal tu día?- _ se interesó, sabía que la más joven era bastante reservada, por lo que no intentaba meterse tanto en su vida.

-_Para serte franca… apestó_- Quinn la interrogó con la mirada y Kitty prosiguió- _Mi padre quiere que me una al glee_- bajó la mirada y posó su mentón en las rodillas.

Sabía lo horrible que era tener la presión de un padre sobre tus hombros, por lo que intentó sonar amable y cuidadosa.

-_Bueno… se que a ti no te agrada mucho pero yo podría acompañarte_- le sonrió

-_Se cuanto odias a Berry y a su patético club_- Quinn la miró y asintió.

Por un momento dudó de contarle a Kitty que ella había salido con Berry e incluso que aun tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero luego recordó que todo eso pertenecía al pasado y que ya era hora de olvidarlo.

Apenas el sol se había ocultado Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt decidieron ver la maratón de películas que omitían por un extraño canal de televisión.

Había hecho un recorrido por el tiempo con films como 'Lo que el viento se llevo' hasta 'The Notebook' y en cada una de ellas habían llorado y con cada película que pasaba se vaciaba una caja de pañuelos descartables.

Rachel se había quedado lo bastante pensativa como para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

_-¿En qué piensas chica?-_ pregunto Mercedes llevándose un caramelo a la boca.

Rachel apartó la mirada del televisor y suspiró pausadamente dirigiendo una mirada a los ojos de su amiga.

-_Solo me quede pensando si es verdad que __Los amores de verano terminan por todo tipo de razones, pero al fin y al cabo todos tienen algo en común: son estrellas fugaces. Un espectacular momento de luz celestial, una efímera luz de la eternidad que en un instante se van_- lo dijo en susurros, pero les aseguro que el chico y Mercedes lo lograron escuchar, aunque solo Kurt lo pudo descifrar.

_-Ya Rach… es solo una película no desesperes-_ se rió la chica, pero Hummel atinó a abrazar a su amiga.

Rachel escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Kurt y soltó algunos sollozos.

-_Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo_- les dijo Mercedes un tanto extrañada ante tal comportamiento.

No había nada mejor que pasar le viernes acompañada y por esa razón fue que Quinn invitó a Kitty a dormir a su casa.

La imagen de estas dos no era muy diferente a la imagen en la casa de los Berrys, solo que Kitty y Quinn estaban preparando una torta en la cocina.

La música estaba por demás alta ya que Judy había salido a cenar con un amigo aunque Quinn sabía que era en plan 'Amoroso' no dijo nada.

-_Terminamos_- anunció Quinn apoyada en la isla de la cocina, al tiempo que Kitty desanudaba su delantal para luego colgarlo en el respaldo de una silla._-Oye K… Ayer alquilé una película de terror y todavía no la he visto …¿Quieres verla?-_

La más baja sonrío –_Claro, vamos_-

Luego de darle un vistazo a la torta, que aun se encontraba en el horno, las dos chicas se dirigieron al living en busca de aquella estúpida película de terror.

-¿_Actividad paranormal 4_?- murmuró Kitty con sorna, lo que hizo reír a la otra rubia.

-_No me digas que ya la viste_- While negó y se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos estirando sus largas piernas mientras Quinn ponía la película en el reproductor y buscaba el mando a distancia.

_-¿Estas lista para el terror?- _preguntó la capitana colocándose al lado de la otra.

Kitty asintió e intentó retirar las piernas pero Quinn negó y las puso sobre sus rodillas.

Apretó play y la película comenzó a rodar.

_-¿Ya tienes miedo?- _Quinn le lanzó palomitas

-¿_Cómo voy a tener miedo si recién empieza?- _se llevó las palomitas que Quinn le había aventado, a la boca-_ Por cierto… eres insoportable- _ambas rubias rieron y miraron fijamente la pantalla.

Cuando la película ya iba por la mitad un peculiar olor se dejó sentir.

-¡_La torta_!- exclamó Kitty corriendo a la cocina seguida de Quinn.

Al abrir el horno se encontraron con una torta un poco '_bronceada_' según la capitana.

No podían dejar de reír y entre risas lograron sacar la torta del horno.

_-¡Esto está incomible Quinn!_ – se quejó Kitty entre más carcajadas dándole un mordisco al pastel.

-_Al menos lo intentamos_- se encogió de hombros.

_-Pidamos pizza- _sugirió Mercedes mientras Rachel sacaba la película cuando había finalizado.

El último film que habían visto era 'Hello Dolly' y todos estaban encantados con las actuaciones.

-_Llama al delivery que está en la heladera_- le señaló Rachel a Mercedes.

La chica caminó hasta la heladera y cuando estaba buscando el imán se encontró con una foto.

Quinn y Rachel, Rachel y Quinn, abrazadas y muy cerca.

Lo meditó por unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que eso era casi imposible.

Primero porque ellas se odiaban y segundo porque parecían en un lago y según lo que ella sabía Rachel había viajado de vacaciones con sus padres.

_-¿Qué ocultas Berry?-_susurró mirando la fotografía.


	10. Mi mayor debilidad

_Los personajes pertencen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y empresas asociadas**.**_

_**Mi mayor debilidad**_

El fin de semana había quedado atrás y Quinn había estado trabajando hasta tarde, terminando un articulo brillante sobre la moratoria para la caza de ballenas y el hecho de que noruegos y japoneses se la pasaran por el culo cuando les convenía.

Le caían bien las ballenas. Pero el problema surgía cuando un tema le afectaba, perdía la visión periodística dejaba de ser objetiva, tomaba partido y entonces... acababa escribiendo panegíricos bastantes densos.

Ideales para los boletines informáticos de Greenpeace o de Amnistía Internacional, pero no para un ensayo de Biología.

Su madre había hecho un viaje relámpago a Colombus y volvería el Martes por la noche.  
Santana y Brittany la visitaron el sábado por la tarde aunque sólo Pierse se quedo a dormir, teniendo en cuenta que Quinn le tuvo que ayudar nuevamente con la tarea de matemáticas.

Por esa misma razón, ese día, al despertar a las seis de la mañana, se quedó sin aliento. Solo Brittany junto a sus matemáticas podía lograr ese efecto en ella.

El fin de semana de los Berry no había sido muy diferente, Leroy e Hiram había tenido un par de cirugías y Rachel practicaba en el piano como siempre.

-_Papá, si no me llevas ahora llegaré tarde_- gritó Rachel mientras su pie se estrellaba contra el piso.  
Hiram bajo corriendo las escaleras, su pequeña sonaba fastidiada y eso no era un buen signo.

Una vez en el auto, Rachel introdujo un Cd por la ranura y la música se dejo escuchar en un volumen claramente alto.  
-_Ya bájale un poco_- le reprochó Hiram sin quitar la mirada de la calle, pues no quería matar a nadie.  
-_Te estás poniendo viejito Hiram_- se burló la morena mientras leía un apunte de Sociología.

-_Seré viejo, pero no escucho música deprimente que lo único que me hace querer hacer es saltar de un puente_- la chica lo miro con los ojos como platos, su padre nunca le hablaba así y no entendió a que se refería hasta que Hiram prosiguió- _Y sabes muy bien que te estoy hablando de tu comportamiento desde que dejaste a la rubia_- término de decir dirigiéndole una mirada severa por encima del marco de sus lentes.

Le gustaba sentir el poder mientras caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley, todos la miraban y podía sentir la admiración, envidia y hasta la baba de los pervertidos que le observaban el trasero.  
Siempre supo como conseguir lo que quería, se había esforzado y ahora podía volver a vivir esas emociones, que sólo ser la reina del instituto, le proveían.

No era una perra porque le gustara, era así porque era lo que su padre le había inculcado y por más que quisiera, le costaba mostrarse diferente.

Claro que tener un padre conservador y cristiano no era algo que Quinn hubiera elegido, pero después de todo el hombre le había enseñado muchas cosas que en un futuro le servirían.

Con un andar elegante, sumado a una exagerado movimiento de cintura, se acercó a un grupo de jugadores que desde que entro al pasillo no habían dejado de verla.

-_Hola chicos, ¿No saben a donde dará la clase el profesor Berts?-_interrogó.  
-_Hola Q_- uno de los chicos se apresuró y con una sonrisa tomo los libros de la rubia-Yo te acompaño- le extendió el brazo y la Cheerio se aferró a el.

La vida de nuestra querida Quinn, no había sido fácil y su comportamiento elitista y egocéntrico lo demostraba.  
Ser fría y calculadora solía ser una ardua tarea.  
Por lo que cuando entro al salón, dirigió una mirada a la primera fila, donde se encontraba Finn Hudson.  
-_Oye Finn, mira, estas sentado en mi lugar y …_ - el chico la miro con aquella expresión de confundido que siempre hacia_- Ya muévete_- la paciencia se le había acabado y no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

Finn ni se mutó, por lo que Quinn dirigió una mirada al jugador, que aún se encontraba a su lado, y el joven entendió lo que la rubia quería.  
-_Muévete_- el chico lo miro- _¡Que te nuevas dije!_ - Finn se levantó del asiento y se movió hasta el fondo de la clase.

Quinn le sonrió y tomo asiento.  
-_Gracias…_-  
-_Taylor Bonney_- le respondió entregándole los libros.  
-_Gracias Taylor_- le respondió para volverle a mostrarle su hilera de dientes

Había observado la actitud de Quinn desde la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el tipo de dio vuelta y su rubia hizo una mueca de asco.

Sabía que su Lucy seguía enamorada de ella.

Quizá era un tanto insoportable y quizá también tenía una verborrea importante, pero ella sabía que eso era de lo que Quinn se había enamorado.

La clase estaba llena y sólo quedaba un asiento.  
Al lado de Quinn Fabray.  
Dudo por unos segundos, entre salir corriendo o sentarse en el suelo, pero luego se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido sería hacer eso por lo que en silencio camino hasta su silla.

-_Hola Rae_- susurró Quinn mirándola de reojo.  
La morena abrió los ojos y atino a contestarle.  
-_Hola Quinn_- abrió su carpeta y anoto un par de oraciones para luego mirar hacia adelante.

La clase avanzaba lentamente y ambas se embriagaban con el perfume de la otra.

Rachel miro hacia su costado y aprecio el perfecto perfil de Quinn, de su Quinn.  
Sus ojos risueños, sus rosadas mejillas, su delineada nariz y su blanca dentadura.  
Luego observo sus manos y pudo apreciar los bíceps que delicadamente tenía marcados, los largos y finos dedos y su perfecta manicura.

Quinn no había necesitado observar cada detalle, porque ella prefería recordar los que tenía almacenados en su memoria.  
Aunque eso no significo que le haya echado unas cuantas miradas a las piernas de esta.

-_Y bien… para la próxima semana deberán entregar un proyecto acerca de cualquier tema referido a la feria de ciencias_- el profesor de biología dio una vista a todo su salón y continuo con su monólogo- _Será de a dos… y con su compañero de banco_- todos se quejaron, menos claro, Quinn y Rachel.

El timbre anunciaba el fin de la clase, y la porrista debía hablar con Brittany por lo que se apuró a salir.  
-_Oye Rachel… hablamos en la cafetería_ - le alcanzo a gritar para luego correr en busca de su rubia amiga.

En la cafetería, como era de esperarse, su lugar en la mesa de las Cheerios estaba vacío.  
Brittany hablaba tranquilamente con otra de las porristas, quien al parecer era nueva en la cuadrilla.

-_Hola B_- Quinn tomo asiento en frente de Pierce y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de uva.  
-_Hola Quinnie, ella es Pam, vino de intercambio y es de Italia_-saludo Brittany presentándole a la nueva alumna.  
-_Oh-_miró a la chica-_Ciao Ciao Pam, il mio nome è Quinn, sei il benvenuto_- le dijo en italiano, para luego mirar a Brittany intentando decirle que tenían que hablar.  
-_Disculpa Pam, a mi amiga la dejó el novio, y creo que necesita hablar_- le dijo Brittany a la italiana en susurros.  
La joven asintió y se levantó de la mesa, dejando sólo a las rubias.  
-_Y Q… ¿Qué necesitabas?- _

Quinn sólo tenía un propósito, preguntarle a Brittany si sentía algo por Artie, tal y como Santana le había pedido.

Después de todo, era como hermanas y no podía fallarle.  
Era fácil, sólo tenía que preguntarle.  
-_Britt ¿Amas a Artie?-_  
Sin rodeos, tal y como eran los Fabray.  
Brittany torció la cabeza ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos agudizando la mirada.  
-_Dile a Santana que si yo y Artie rompemos no dudaré en comenzar a salir con ella_- y tras decir eso le robo el jugo a Quinn, quien la miró atónita.

No sabía si la joven era bruja o que, aunque por un momento pensó que había sido muy obvia, pero al parecer Brittany sabía de los sentimientos que López tenía hacia ella.

Rachel intentaba abrirse paso entre los abarrotados estudiantes, con el fin de poder hablar con su nueva compañera de banco.

Tras un par de empujones y de esquivar a los descerebrados jugadores, pudo llegar a donde Brittany charlaba animadamente con Quinn.

-_Hey Rae, ven siéntate_- Quinn le hizo en lugar en la banca y la morena tomo asiento.  
-_Hola Brittany_- saludo la diva cordialmente.  
-_Hola Berry_- le sonrió cálidamente y luego dirigió su mirada a la entrada- _Oh ahí está Artie_- junto sus cosas y se marchó, dejando sola a la ex pareja.

-¿_No comes nada_?- interrogo Quinn- _Toma come de el mío_- señalo su ensalada.  
Rachel le sonrió pero le negó la invitación.  
-_Yo solo venía para hablar del trabajo para Biología_- jugo con sus dedos.  
-_Y… ¿Tenías algo en mente?-_ removió su ensalada  
-_Supuse que dirías eso… por lo que creo que en una feria de ciencias no puede faltar el típico volcán_- Quinn sonrió y asintió ante la idea de su ex novia.  
Rachel Berry siempre sabía que decir.

-_Eso sería genial… hoy tengo práctica hasta las tres, pero si quieres podemos_-  
Rachel no la dejó terminar.  
-Puedo esperarte hasta que termines y luego vemos -  
Quinn asintió y bebió un sorbo de la extraña bebida que Sue les preparaba.  
-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto la rubia cuán vio a Rachel levantarse.  
-¿Necesitabas algo más?-  
-No, esta bien-  
La morena se marchó y Quinn se arrepintió de a verle negado su pregunta.  
Tenía orgullo, claro que lo tenía, pero este se le venía abajo cada vez que veía a la chica.  
Por momentos quería matarla y esos ocupaban un 20% del tiempo pero luego estaba el 80% en los que sólo quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería.  
Pero era demasiado cobarde como para admitir ante todo el colegio que ella quería a una mujer.  
Que ella quería a Rachel Berry.

_Flashback_

-_Hola rubia_- nadie tenía permitido llamarla así, pero podía hacer excepciones hacia algunas personas.

Con una sonrisa recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de la joven y con elegancia coloco ambos brazos sobre los hombros de esta, para luego acariciarle suavemente la nuca.  
-_Hola Barbra_- le susurro sobre los labios y Rachel ni lerda no perezosa le atrapo el labio inferior entre los suyos.

Aquel parque solía estar desértico, quizá era porque estaba bastante alejado o sólo por el hecho de que no tenía siquiera un jodido columpio.

Ese lugar era especial, tenía la magia necesaria para hacer que cualquiera se transportase al mundo del romanticismo e incluso podía hacer que Quinn Fabray se relajase por un momento.

Le había Tomado las manos y a los pocos segundos la rubia le respondió entrelazando sus dedos.

Eso no solía pasar muy seguido y menos si estaban en público, aunque dado el hecho de que estaban en un parque y este estaba desolado no le importó demasiado.  
-_¿Me vas a revelar porque me trajiste hasta aquí?- _le pregunto Quinn, al tiempo que era arrastrada por la diva.  
-_Todo a su tiempo Barbie_- la rubia la miró con la ceja levantada y Rachel se mordió el labio ante esta acción.

Al llegar a una banca, Quinn le volvió a preguntar lo mismo y tras un suspiro la morena le respondió.

-_Se que quizá hace poco que estamos en esto_- miro las manos de ambas que aún seguían entrelazadas-_Pero yo necesito decirte… decirte que te quiero y que eres más que importante para mí-_

Por más que oficialmente salieran hace dos meses, Rachel no podía contener sus sentimientos y en un momento total inesperado para Quinn se los reveló.

-_Yo también te quiero y mucho_- le respondió con una sonrisa que derritió a la diva por completo, para luego dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Puede que en ese momento Rachel Berry haya experimentado el mayor sentimiento de dicha que tuvo en toda su vida aunque no se comparó con lo que Quinn le susurró sobre su cuello.

-_Eres lo mejor que estas vacaciones me han regalado_-

¿La fría capitana de las porristas acababa de decirle eso y se lo había susurrado sobre su cuello?

Era su mayor debilidad y Quinn lo sabía por lo que no se aparto del cuello hasta que Rachel le besó la frente.


End file.
